Time's Faded Fire
by A.E. Hall
Summary: Six years since graduation. Five years since Warren was imprisoned for murder. Can Warren recover all that he's lost in those five years- or is time a barrier to his future yet again? Fifth in my Time Series, Warren/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I was born in 1989 to a couple doomed for failure. My mother was from the notorious Peace family- the same family that had formed and led the notorious villain group, the Ministry of Elements. In order to protect us, my father was bribed into working for the Ministry. Then, after some time he was framed for a villainous act that caused several deaths. I think he was relieved to be put in prison, because he knew that the Ministry would leave us alone.

My father's imprisonment cast a lifelong shadow on me. Knowing he was innocent made it harder to receive the pity or prejudice of others. Once I got my powers and started at Sky High, my anger over the whole situation only increased. Being there was a constant reminder of all that had happened. Life, in a word, sucked.

If it would have continued like this then I don't doubt I would have become the disappointment that everyone expected me to be. But something happened to change all of that. Through a series of events my freshman year, I found out that there were a few people dumb enough to want to become my friends. And no matter how much flak I gave them- they still stuck by, all the way through high school.

My senior year, another unexpected person walked into my life. She insulted my comic books, acted like a smart ass and twisted every preconception I had about time. I don't exactly know why I liked her- but somehow it felt like there was more to it than a casual crush. I won't mention any lame words like 'destiny' or 'fate'. I think you probably know what I mean without resorting to those clichés. There were more than a few obstacles in the way, but in the end I let her go- hoping to save her from the Ministry by sending her away.

By graduation things had been sorted out. It almost seemed like some drama. It even ended with a kiss. With bright futures ahead of us both, we were prepared to take on the world. Maybe it was too quick, but we were married at the end of the year- not realizing that in three months we'd be separated once again.

Sometimes I didn't mind the shadow of my father, other times it seemed like the heaviest load in the world to carry. But until the moment that they took me away and strapped a power-negating cuff on my ankle, I'd never thought that his shadow would control my life. It almost seemed like a prophecy.

Whether innocent or not- I was still jailed and sentenced to five years for unintentional manslaughter. My father wrote letters to my mother from his prison cell, but Lydia was the one to write letters to me.

I never opened a single one.

* * *

**AN: This is the next segment in the time series- but is slightly different from the others. First of all, it's all told from the pov of Warren rather than Lydia. Also, the entirety of the story takes place six years after their graduation from high school. There will be extensive flashbacks to explain what put Warren in prison in the first place, but it will be a while before you know so please don't ask in reviews ;) Finally, this story won't have a big action plot driving it- mostly drama. I hope you all enjoy this story very much!**

**If you haven't already, it'd be very helpful to read the other stories in this series first. They are: Time and Again, Time Wasted, Time to Kill, and Time's Tempest (in that order).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sky High but I do own Lydia and some of the original ideas in here. **


	2. Return to Reality

Chapter 1.

"Peace, you gonna get your stuff and get out of here or should I call 'em up and ask for another five years?" the burly man asked as he leaned casually against the counter.

I looked back at the man, an amused smirk sliding onto my face before I could stop it. "That's alright," I began and slid my things into the large brown envelope on the counter. I closed it up before looking back, "You're not a bad guy Henry- but I can't say I ever want to see you again."

He laughed loudly, the deep sound nearly shaking the ground. Then it stopped just as suddenly as it had started. "I don't wanna see you again either Peace- keep yourself out of trouble alright?"

"Can't help it if trouble finds me," I replied quickly and then shook my head, "But I'll do my best. See you." With that I turned and left, shrugging into my leather jacket as I turned my back on the corridor that led down to the jail cells. It felt strange to be walking away from the prison, in clothes I hadn't worn for ages.

For the first time in five years I was able to face the doors that led out. For the first time in five years I could walk to those doors and open them up. For the first time in five years I could walk outside the walls and stand under the sky as a free man. It should have felt strange- but it didn't. I felt like I'd woken up after sleeping for a long time. But this was before I'd see this new world- before I'd realized that everything was different now.

"Warren! Warren! Over here!" someone was shouting.

I turned and smiled genuinely, the first time I could remember doing so in years, "What are you doing here Stronghold?"

I watched him, looked him over slowly, eyes probing to pick up any changes. He still had the same boyish grin as he stood, leaning against his car, but there were differences too. He was wearing his hair shorter, his clothes were more business-like and he had a pair of black-rimmed glasses on. Even his body had changed, I noticed as I slowly walked over. We both knew that he had more strength than anybody in the world but now he was finally beginning to look like he actually had some muscle.

I stopped in front of him, pleased to note that I was still a few inches taller.

"I came to pick you up," Will finally answered, with the same easy-going grin as he looked me over- examining like I had examined him.

I wondered what he would see. Even without seeing a mirror in five years I knew some obvious ways that I'd look different. I moved a hand to my head at the thought and scratched idly. My hair was gone- replaced by a short buzz cut that was the standard for prisoners. I'd grown a couple inches- the last ever I was sure, and my face was thinner. Of course the most noticeable difference was the one he was staring at right then.

"Knife fight?" Will asked, not gulping nervously like he might have if we were back in high school. His tone of voice was concerned, curious, but not frightened or intimidated. He'd grown up, and the thought made me feel very strange.

"This?" I asked, knowing very well what he was talking about. I moved my index finger along the thin, but slightly jagged scar that ran from my right cheekbone to my chin. "Someone got a hold of a piece of glass," I explained, shrugging it off and hoping he wouldn't worry about everything that'd happened in the past, "It's nothing."

He nodded, "Nothing," he mimicked and laughed slightly. Turning, he patted the passenger side door of the dark blue convertible, "Ready to go?"

"Sure," I replied and got in while he walked around to the other side. I was glad not to have faced any probing questions…yet. "Nice car," I offered while he started the engine, "Real estate business going well then?"

"Yup," he answered quickly and then turned to give me a sheepish look as he pulled out onto the road. "It's pretty boring actually, but it's not bad."

"As long as you have your other work," I concluded for him, looking out the window as the prison grew smaller and smaller. The slight wilderness surrounding the road as we drove didn't look any different then when I'd first come. Of course, back then I'd only caught glimpses. My transportation had been much less stylish than Stronghold's car.

"Layla has dinner all planned- she's not going to take no for an answer, so no use trying to get out of it. She's already invited the gang over."

I clenched my fists slightly, crumpling the corner of the envelope still in my hand. "That sucks."

"She just wanted to do something nice."

"Making everyone feel awkward by making them play nice to man just out of jail isn't exactly what I call nice," I responded gruffly- though in my head I was thinking that it might be good to see everyone again…almost everyone that was. "I'm not going."

"You have to Warren- besides she'll just take it out on me you know," he glanced over at me, "You don't want me to suffer because you couldn't just sit and enjoy dinner with some old friends?"

I maintained stony silence.

"It'll be small- just us and Zach and Magenta. Ethan went to India last year to chase after Malati," he went on to say. I knew he was trying to reassure me with who wouldn't be there.

"The multi-language chick?" I asked, knowing the answer but wanting to distract him anyway.

"Yeah- you know, Quincy's friend."

"Where's Quincy now then?" The question was gruff too, though I didn't mean for it to be. Smalltalk was never easy for me- but to keep from awkward silences I could give it a try, even if that meant leading the conversation closer to something neither of us wanted to talk about.

"She transferred to New York City after she found out Taylor was going to Boston. It was the closest assignment—she's not ready to give up on him yet I guess. Maiden Force had broken up anyway, so she's working with some other team there."

I nodded slowly, only half-listening to his explanations. We both lapsed into silence. I knew he was trying to think of a way to broach a different topic. I also knew that in the end he'd just leave it unsaid. After all, we both knew Layla would probably interrogate me to death over dinner anyway.

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, noting the stubble there. "I know you offered to let me live with you- but I'm going to find an apartment."

"You can stay with us until then at least. Layla isn't going to let you say no."

"Wouldn't want to ruin your wife's plans," I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, please don't," he answered jokingly, "She might cry."

"_She might cry," Henry had said, grabbing my arm as I'd tried to pass. "She might cry again- that's pretty pathetic to make your wife cry like that, don't you think?"_

_I shrugged him off and joined the others in line for food. I was out of solitary after a week and was almost glad to see the worn faces of the villains around me- all imprisoned for some criminal act. Most of them were villain sidekicks who couldn't be charged with crimes serious enough to be sent to the maximum security building. _

_Henry had followed me into line, not caring about the glares that the inmates were giving him. There wasn't much to worry about- after all, many of them were pathetic as long as they had the power-draining cuff attached to their ankles. _

"_I'm not going to watch her cry again Peace. I don't know what your problem is, but at least go tell her it's over alright. Tell her to stop coming yourself. She won't believe it if it's just me telling her."_

_I closed my eyes and sighed before stepping out of line. I looked at the burly man with an annoyed expression. "I'm not going- I don't care what you tell her."_

"_If you want to break it off then be a man and go talk to her."_

"_Tell her I'll see her next time," I said after a minute and looked away from Henry's eyes. I knew anyway that he'd look shocked. "I can have a visit again in two weeks. Tell her to come then."_

"_Alright," he managed to mutter as I went back to the line. _

The memory ended as swiftly as it had come. I scratched my cheek with agitation and tried to concentrate on the passing scenery. We'd finally arrived in the suburbia surrounding Maxville. Though there were some new developments I recognized the area right away. In twenty minutes we'd be back in the old neighborhood, thirty minutes could take us to the old part of town where the Paper Lantern was, assuming they were still in business.

"You have a cigarette?" I asked Will suddenly.

He smirked, "I knew you'd ask," he said triumphantly with the goofy grin and reached over to open a compartment. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and threw it at me. "I picked them up before I came, but enjoy one now because Layla would kill me if I let you smoke while you're staying with us."

I managed a smirk and took a cigarette out. Will kept driving with that silly grin and I was almost sad to ruin the moment.

"You have a lighter?" I asked, my gut twisting at the question.

"Oh," Will's smile fell like I knew it would. "Sorry- I didn't think of picking one up. I totally forgot about- forgot that-"

I shook my head and put the cigarette back in, "Don't freak Stronghold, it's alright. Parole measures suck-"

"Does it hurt? I mean, don't they inject you with something?"

"It wasn't bad, it's just like the power draining cuff- but inside your body," I explained lamely, "Mine will wear off in a month and then I can light up again if I've been a good boy."

"What do they judge that by?" Will asked with a laugh, "You might be without fire the rest of your life depending on their standards."

"Yeah," I answered pensively, forcing a smirk. I watched as we turned into a neighborhood and drove to the Stronghold's house. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the neighborhood- because it was the only one that had landscaping specifically designed to save the environment. No grass- and only 'useful' plants, but it looked great nonetheless. I supposed it helped to have someone like Layla in charge of that.

"You ready?" Will asked as he pulled into the driveway and parked.

I took a deep breath and nodded.


	3. Poker Face

Chapter 2.

"There are some more veggie burgers if anyone wants seconds," Layla volunteered brightly.

I had a hard time not laughing. Glancing at Will, I wondered if he'd gone full on vegetarian as well or if he snuck a drive-thru burger once and a while. My thoughts were interrupted as water splashed onto my lap. I looked over at the little girl with an expression that would intimidate most. Gasping slightly at her daughter's mistake, Layla rushed to get a hand towel.

The two-year old stared back at me with an unimpressed gaze. Apparently, Laura Stronghold was not one to be cowed by a simple glare. Finding my face too boring after a moment, the toddler began banging on the tray of her hi-chair.

"Sorry Warren," Layla volunteered as she dabbed at the water.

I took the towel from her and dried what I could. "Don't worry about it," I said, trying to sound convincing as Layla retook her seat. When I looked up, Zach was staring at the scar on my face.

"Giant rat," I said seriously, "Got to me while I was sleeping."

"No rodent jokes," Magenta butted in wryly and nudged her on and off boyfriend. From what I could tell they were on again, at the moment.

"Like I'd believe that," Zach replied finally, evidently getting the hint. His blond head bobbed slightly as he went back to finishing his food.

I smirked. Even five years later there was so much that was the same.

"You…talk to Lydia?" Magenta asked.

And so much that was different.

"I figured," Magenta began when I didn't answer, "That now you're out of jail you'd bring the divorce to court since she never signed the papers." She sounded bitter.

My hand clenched around the fork it held. If not for the power-deducting injection I knew that I would have accidentally lit up the table cloth by now.

"Maj," Zach said quietly, his eyes fixed on my face.

"It's alright," I volunteered with a tight smile. I'd show them I wasn't the hot-headed villain they expected me to be. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet. But-" I paused, "I don't really think it's any of your business."

Magenta grumbled a bit, but dropped the topic for the rest of the night. Later on, when dinner was over and they were finally leaving, she handed me a piece of paper.

"It's Lydia's phone number," she looked back as Zach retrieved their coats. "It may not be any of my business like you say- but you have a lot to answer for."

She left it at that and went with Zach without another word. The piece of paper crumpled in my clenching fist. I couldn't look at it at the moment. Layla showed me to the spare room and then left to put Laura to bed. Apparently the Strongholds had turned into early-resters. I, however, could not sleep for hours. I didn't bother to take my shoes off as I lay across the bed, staring up at the blank ceiling.

Around midnight my brain shut down and my body took over. I rose from the bed and left the house, lungs welcoming the cool night air. The neighborhood was typical suburbia and absolutely still at this time of night. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I let my feet carry me out of the neighborhood and down the main road. A few cars passed here, their lights blinding me temporarily. Soon I found myself in a different neighborhood. Things were starting to look familiar but I couldn't tell why until I stopped in front of a row of duplexes.

I stared at the dark windows of the one I stood in front of. I didn't even know how or why I'd ended up here, looking at the place that Lydia and I had moved into after we'd married. My hand moved to touch the blooming honeysuckle as the sweet scent registered.

Who knew if she even lived here still…

Did I want her to? Did I want to see her?

"_I don't ever want to see you again," I had stated plainly. I watched her face, waiting for the expected anger. But it never came._

"_This is the first time you've agreed to see me and that's all you have to say?" Lydia asked, her voice breaking at the end._

"_You don't get it? We're done."_

"_How? Why? I've been waiting for you Warren. I told you that I'd wait for you no matter what happened. If this is your way of protecting me then forget it. I'm not going down that road again. I'm going to keep coming," she concluded firmly, her features set in resolution even as her eyes looked to be misty with tears._

"_I can't stand looking at you."_

"_You're lying," she said, absolutely sure of the words._

"_I hate you."_

"_You're lying," she whispered with a little less belief._

_I stood up and gathered air into my lungs feeling as if I might not be able to bring myself to shatter the fragile hold on hope that she was clinging to._

"_I hate you!" I yelled gruffly, drawing the attention of the other inmates who sat on this side of the glass. The guards behind me tensed. "Don't ever come here again. I don't want to see you ever again!"_

_I walked with the guards to the door and didn't look back. Even so, I knew what she'd look like as she wiped away any tears quickly and left, trying to maintain her dignity as she left her heart behind. _

_When they brought me back to the cell, my cellmate looked up. With the face of my father-in-law he smiled._

"_Have a nice visit with Lydia?" he asked once the guards had left._

"_I told you, we're not together anymore. You said all that was in an alternate dimension anyway-" I answered drawing my knees to my chest and eyeing the man who had once been called Secondhand by his villain counterparts. _

"_You may not remember meeting me," the man answered finally, "But I remember you. You think this little act of yours is going to protect her? I may be in here for life, but I can get my revenge through other means."_

_I leaned my head against the wall, "I still don't know what you're talking about, but maybe you'll believe me once I send the divorce papers off next week."_

_I could feel him eyeing me cautiously, trying to size up whether I was lying or not. Fortunately, I'd always had a wonderful poker face. _

There was a dog barking somewhere nearby. The sound brought me back to the present, suddenly tired and not nearly as eager to see Lydia walk out the front door. I knew she wouldn't anyway at this time of night, but sometimes I wished things would work out like they did in the movies.

_I don't want to see her_, I told myself and began walking back towards the Stronghold's house. I hoped that I would be able to find my way.

_What I really want is a cigarette, _I concluded and decided to stop at a gas station. Paying money for a lighter seemed like the perfect way to end this first day of freedom. This freedom that I felt would suffocate me by the end of the week.

000000000

The end of the week came and I wasn't suffocated. I was, however, getting sick of being towed around by Layla who was bound and determined to find me a job. She was not going to allow me to move out unless I had steady work. I could have gone against the decree, but she did have a point. However, with my record there was little chance of finding anything in either the civilian or hero world.

"So…why do we need to take Will's car?" I asked, looking out the window as Layla drove down the highway. Laura gurgled something intelligible from the cramped backseat. It had been a huge job just to get her carseat situated back there.

"Well we can't exactly take jet packs with Laura," she answered simply.

"Jetpacks?" I asked as she pulled off on an exit that looked to be under construction. My question was answered as the car went flying off the edge of an uncompleted road.

"We're going to Sky High," Layla volunteered after the jet engine kicked in.

I nodded, not able to speak for a moment. The feeling of plummeting to my death was not something I missed from my high school days.

"What are they hiring for there?" I managed after a minute.

"Oh, you'll see when we get there," she answered vaguely and I sensed it was probably a job that I wouldn't agree to. Of course at this point it wasn't like I could refuse.

We landed smoothly and pulled around to park next to the buses. There weren't any students around to gawk since it was during class time. I was grateful for this. I'd learned in the past couple days that my face attracted a lot of attention among the super-powered. Apparently, my reputation had only grown larger during my absence.

"Come on Warren," Layla called as she adjusted Laura on her hip. She led the way towards the front doors and I followed closely behind, making faces at Laura until we went into the building at which point I had to keep up the façade of sullen ex-convict.

The school didn't look any different from six years ago. There were minor changes, new names above the doors, a new mural in the hallway and a dozen other things that I didn't have time to notice. The office was in the same place and except for a few new pieces of furniture it was the same as well. I noticed Principal Powers had a new haircut, but she still looked me up and down in the same fashion.

"So you've come to see about the janitorial position," she said and motioned us to her office. Some teachers I didn't know stared at me as we passed.

"Janitorial?" I said and looked over at Layla.

"We need a new janitor and Layla called us up about you taking on the job," Principal Powers explained as she sat down.

I took a seat, feeling an astounding sense of déjà vu as I splayed my legs out. "What would I be doing?"

"Mopping up messes, emptying trash cans, cleaning windows…you might have to help dispose of some of Mr. Medulla's experiments once and a while, but that won't be too often. So, are you interested?"

I looked over at Layla who was acting busy wiping Laura's nose.

"Yeah, I'll do it," I answered finally and leaned forward to take the paperwork that Principal Powers handed to me.

After I finished up, Principal Powers saw us out of the office. I was going to start official work as a janitor on Monday. It seemed so surreal to realize that there were only a couple days separating me from the start of a new life. Becoming a janitor might have been too much for my pride before, but now, after losing my powers and everything else that was important to me, it was just another way to survive.

A familiar laugh startled me from my walking reverie. Layla and I both stopped our journey to the front doors and stared at the two people who'd just come into view. Laura squealed out something that sounded vaguely like: "Di-di," while waving both chubby fists in the direction of the newcomers.

The baby squeal was enough for the two to look up as they came closer. The woman stopped, words dying on her lips, smile disappearing.

I tried not to wonder what the man had been saying to make her laugh like that.

"Hey Lydia," Layla said, her usually cheerful voice sounding a bit uncertain.


	4. Peace's Progeny

Chapter 3.

She looked good. I don't know if I had been expecting to find a weepy remnant of the woman I'd known…but it would have been more comforting than this put-together visage. Did I want her to still be pining? Boy was I a selfish jerk.

Her hair was a bit shorter- worn sleeker in a bob that got gradually shorter as it reached the back. It looked good on her, made her seem more adult. It was then that I had to remind myself that she _was _an adult, not the nineteen year old kid I'd left behind when I'd been locked up. Her jet black eyes were the same as they flashed over me in observation. She was sizing me up as I had done her. There was some guarded emotion there- pity? Scorn? Anger?

I dropped my eyes and glanced subtly at her companion. I felt a bit scraggly compared to the Herculean figure standing next to her. Tall, muscular, blonde, clean-shaven with a face that could be on the front of some California surfing magazine- I hated him instantly.

Lydia stepped closer with a brief smile and held her hands out to take Laura- who was still squealing.

"You're so big Laura," she began in a sing-song voice as she settled the kid on her hip.

Layla's expression relaxed slightly and she turned to the man with an almost normal smile. "Hello, I'm Layla Chloris-Stronghold and this is my daughter Laura."

I felt her eyes turn on me, expectant as they shook hands.

"Warren Peace," I offered _without _a hand.

Hercules smiled, bright and cheery. "Nice to meet both of you," his voice was warm and rumbly. "I'm James Leopard. I'm new teaching Physical Education at Sky High this year," he smiled again and I decided he used that expression too much. He turned his blue eyes on me, "Warren Peace huh?"

Lydia stiffened slightly but pretended she was still paying attention to Laura as her friend's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh! So you're Lydia's husband huh?" he reached over and took my hand forcibly, pumping it up and down with enthusiasm that was hard to ignore. "It's great to meet you. Lydia's a great person- we're both newbies this year so we get a lot of assignments together. Of course that's just at Sky High, she's helped me out with _another _type of assignment before too."

He kept smiling and I was so glad that my powers were repressed. It came in handy when you were contemplating scorching a certain expression off a certain person's face.

Lydia shifted her weight and gave Layla a brief smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Warren just signed up to work as a janitor here. We were just here to fill out the paperwork. I was just giving him a ride," Layla answered cautiously.

"Janitor?" Lydia asked, her question overrun by her friend's flapping mouth.

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed, "We're going to see a lot more of each other then. It'd be great if we can see each other more. We have a lot to talk about, especially now that Lydia and I are living together."

I didn't think, just struck.

And Mr. Leopard went down for the count with the smile still on his face.

000000000

"You idiot," Lydia exclaimed heatedly as we sat in the nurse's office. "We're not together. I've been renting out the extra room to make some money."

She looked flushed and frustrated- I just felt like kissing her. The thought was surprising and I turned away, watching the door that Mr. Leopard, Nurse Spex and Layla had disappeared through.

"How was I supposed to know that?" I retorted sullenly.

She sighed and turned to watch the door. I could see, out of the side of my eye, her rubbing her head for a moment before she glanced at me briefly. The silence continued for a few more minutes.

"Why'd you come here Warren? Are you trying to make my life miserable?" she asked quietly, her voice much calmer.

"No."

"Then why get a job here?"

"I didn't know you worked here alright?" I said angrily, turning to look at her, "I just needed a job and this was about the only place that would hire an ex-convict."

"Fine," she replied tersely, not turning to look at me.

"Look," I ventured, "Lydia I-"

The door opened and both of us looked up as they filed out. Mr. Leopard had a cold compress against his split lip but still managed to smile. He walked closer and stood towering over me with that almost manic expression. I steeled myself for retribution, but none came.

"That was quite the hit Peace!" James boomed and he sounded—happy? "I think I'd hit someone if they just shared news like that too. Sorry, I should have explained," he laughed and I hated him more.

I nodded grudgingly and stood up. Layla was frowning at me from behind James and I almost rolled my eyes. It looked like everyone in the room was on this pretty-boy's side.

I smiled tightly and turned to go without an apology. I could almost hear the unanimous thoughts of all the women.

_How immature…_

But I smiled as I sauntered out of Sky High. If I was already a jerk in my wife's eyes then I might as well continue on that path right? Still, I couldn't forget the disappointed look in her eyes. I think because, if she was disappointed then it meant she still expected _something _from me. The thought made me hope, even though I knew I shouldn't.

Layla came out to the car a little while later and we drove back to the Stronghold house in silence.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want her back Warren," she reprimanded as we parked. I was glad I could open the door and get out of the car now.

I turned back to look at her as she took Laura out of the back of the car. I wanted to say: What makes you think I want her back? But I couldn't. It was too much of a lie and I'd already lied to everyone enough to last my entire lifetime.

When Will got home he congratulated me on finding a job and then he and Layla flew off to take care of some emergency. I felt like a kid and decided (as Laura sprayed me with baby food) that I definitely needed to move out as soon as possible. These living arrangements were bound to drive us all apart.

There wasn't much to do as I waited besides putting Laura down to sleep (unsuccessfully). Maybe Layla was right to look so worried when she asked if I could handle the kid. So we watched television together until I felt drool seeping into my favorite t-shirt that I'd found stuffed away in a box in the Stronghold's attic. My arm fell asleep and so did I after a moment.

When I woke up, Layla was taking Laura upstairs and cooing about how cute I'd looked with a kid. Will looked alarmed and glanced warningly at his wife but I was too sleepy to ask about it. It was midnight next time I stirred and the house was silent. I was wide awake and all I could think about was Mr. Leopard in my hou- in my wife's house.

So without much thought I left the house and walked the same way I had before until I was standing there again. The lights were out in the house, so I just stood- smelling the dying honeysuckle as I forced my own whirling thoughts to die into stillness. I must have closed my eyes, because when I heard a noise from the front door, they snapped open.

Someone was coming, a small someone in a little nightgown. There was nowhere to hide so I just watched, concluding that Lydia must have moved after all. The sleep-walking kid came straight down the sidewalk, out the front gate and stood in front of me, rubbing her dark hair out of her dark eyes.

"Daddy," she said, with a lisp that was too adorable to resist. I found myself kneeling next to her before I realized it.

I looked at her with slight apprehension. "I think you've made a mistake."

"No," she replied with a pout, pushing at her long, wavy dark hair again. The streetlight was shining on us and I hoped nobody would mistake me for some kind of kidnapper.

"Look, I think you were sleep-walking. Your dad's probably inside." I tried to persuade her as I felt more wary. After all, my face, now with scar included, was hardly one that would often be mistaken. "What's your name?" I asked suddenly, feeling uncomfortable as her black eyes watched my face. She seemed cute as far as kids went- not that I had much of any experience in _that _area.

"You're silly- you know it."

"Remind me," I responded a bit testily, wondering suddenly if this was all some weird dream.

Screwing up her freckled nose, she put her hands on her hips and spoke. "Fiona Marie Peace," she stated resolutely and patted my scarred cheek gently with a chubby hand. "It's okay daddy," she added when I didn't answer.

Maybe it was because of the shock, but I didn't even register the feeling of her touching my cheek. I closed my eyes and shook my head before looking again. She was still there, looking at me with Lydia's eyes.

"_I said not to come again," I told her as I stared through the glass divider that separated us. I didn't let it show that I was scared. Lydia looked different, cold, almost dead. When she met my eyes it hurt. _

"_I brought you one last letter," she responded calmly, "The warden will give it to you. If you don't respond to it then I won't ever come to see you again. But please read it at least. It's important." She touched her stomach with a thoughtful look that I didn't understand at the time and then stood up. Leaving just like that was unusual but I assumed things were finally settling. Maybe she'd finally understood that we were over._

_When I received the letter I told them to keep it for me with my other stuff. I couldn't throw it away like I'd done with the others. The cold look in her eyes made it impossible to ignore- but I never read it, or tried to respond in any way. Lydia never came again._

Thinking back to that memory hurt even now. I'd taken the letter with me out of the prison. It was still sitting unopened in my room at the Stronghold's. What it said, I now had little doubt.

"You should go back in the house," I said to Fiona.

"It's ok, momma doesn't cry anymore," the little girl answered, bringing even more questions to my mind. "But I sleep. Sleep's 'portant," she added with a secretive grin and skipped back towards the house.

I watched as she went in and then stood slowly. I shivered, but it wasn't from the breeze.

* * *

**AN: Wasn't quite what you were expecting eh? ;)**

**I just had to put a note here to thank all of my reviewers. If you're reading, please let me know what you think!**

**Also, I finally found a pic that's remotely close to how I imagine Lydia looking. I'll be putting up a link in my bio for that, so if you're interested then mosey on over there ;)**


	5. Last Letter

Chapter 4.

The letter was short. It seemed strange that when I carried it around it seemed so heavy but it actually didn't contain much. Somehow I'd made up some desperate plea in my mind- her last attempt to win me back. That's why I never read it, because I knew I might give in. But none of that mattered now because it wasn't what I thought. So I leaned back against the headboard of the bed and read it over again.

_Warren,_

_I know you didn't want to see me again- but I had to let you know how important this letter is. I hope you're actually reading it. _

_I wanted to write all the things I've written before. I wanted to tell you that I really don't blame you for everything that happened and assure you one more time that I don't think he'd blame you either. I know there's more to this- it was just an accident. Life is made of those tragic things we can't control. _

_I still think you're trying to protect me, but I guess I'll never know. The only person who could tell the truth for sure is gone now and the Agency have all but disappeared. I think I know why Fintan hasn't visited lately- maybe…_

_This is the long, rambling way of telling you something important._

_I'm pregnant. _

_So don't run away from me anymore alright? If you haven't changed, if this is a change of heart after all, then just don't respond. I'll get the message._

_Lydia _

I glanced at the clock, illuminated by the bedside lamp. It was only an hour before sunrise. I'd spent the night sitting and trying not to think. The things that were coming into my mind were memories I'd tried very hard not to remember. The only other thing to do was try to figure out the cryptic comments in the letter- I had no luck figuring out what she meant by mentioning Fintan or why the Agency had disappeared. With a groan, I put the letter on the bedside table.

The idea of me, Warren Peace, ex-convict and hothead extraordinaire, being a father was too much to handle. The idea of me, a dad, missing the first four and a half years of my kid's life was even more disheartening. Even with all this dread and guilt there were some pleasant thoughts too. I'd always wondered what our kid would look like. Now I knew. Fiona seemed to have turned out alright- probably better than she would have if I'd been around.

There was a soft knock on the door and Layla came in with Laura in her arms. "She was having trouble sleeping," she explained as she stroked the back of the baby's head.

"Was it hard?" I asked suddenly, watching as Layla sat down in a chair across from me. "I mean…are babies hard to take care of?"

She looked curious at the question, "I suppose. Well it's better now, but Laura was a terrible sleeper when she was younger. All babies are like that normally though. Waking you up every couple hours to eat or to be held," she laughed softly, "There was a week that Will was gone on a business trip and Laura was still really little. It was terrible not having any help."

I grimaced and rested my head back against the wall. "What happened after I left?" I asked, hardly wanting to know the answer.

"With Lydia?" Layla asked, her voice slightly strained. I could tell that she probably thought me a terrible person for trying to send divorce papers to my pregnant wife.

I nodded.

"Well…she quit Maiden Force and started helping Mr. Medulla and working at the bookstore to keep up with the bills. She also started working as a temp partner for some loner heroes who needed her abilities. Her dad wanted her to move in with them- but they were going through their own problems you know…with all that had happened."

I looked over at Layla as she lapsed into silence. She met my gaze evenly with a sad expression.

"Nobody blames you for it you know…even then. Nobody blamed you."

"Except the superhero courts you mean," I answered gruffly.

Layla dropped her eyes and didn't speak. Both of us knew that the subject was too painful to be broached.

"What else?" I prodded when the silence was long unbroken by anything but Laura's baby noises.

"I think you should talk to Lydia about it. I don't want to say anything that I'm not supposed to. To be honest Lydia hasn't been on very good terms with me and Will since we took you in. It's not your fault- I just mean…I'm not sure I can say anything more without making the situation worse. It's just something the two of you have to discuss."

I nodded again. "Do you know how long Mr. Leopard's been living there?"

"Mmm, a couple months I think. Nurse Spex was letting him stay with her since he couldn't find a place but she had to move to an apartment so Lydia volunteered to let him rent a room. That's just what I heard when Nurse Spex was fixing up his lip- like I said, we haven't talked to each other a lot lately…" she trailed off sadly.

"I'm sorry Layla," I volunteered in a low tone. She and Will had always supported me and I didn't always appreciate simply having them as friends.

"That's what friends are for," she answered with a genuine smile and stood up slowly. Laura seemed to be sound asleep. "I better put her back down and see if I can get a few more hours myself," she said and left the room. A minute later she poked her head back in.

"You really should visit your mom. I think she's pretty worried about you," and then she was gone.

"Layla," I called, a bit louder than necessary.

"What?" she whispered from the hall.

"Ethan still working with the henchmen tracking company?"

There was a pause and I wondered if she looked surprised.

"Last I heard he was working with the branch in India since he moved there. Why?"

I was silent, knowing that she'd take the hint and leave eventually.

000000000

"Isn't this breaking parole or something?" Stronghold's voice barely reached my ears with the wind whipping around us.

I'd persuaded Will to take me on a 'quick' trip to visit Ethan in India. Since he had some work nearby helping with some natural disaster it wasn't that big of a deal, but Stronghold was still worrying about legal ramifications. It was becoming obvious that Layla had rubbed off on my friend quite a bit. Of course, after finding I had a family of my own to take care of, I could sympathize a bit with worrying about getting into trouble- not that I'd let it affect me…much.

"Warren?" Will said, a bit louder.

"I heard you!" I yelled, hoping no bugs would fly in as I spoke. "It's fine, don't worry Stronghold, they won't jail the Aviator."

That seemed to subdue him because he didn't try to say anything more until we arrived.

I'd never been to India before. My short stint as a superhero- the year before being imprisoned, had been primarily served in and around Maxville. Lydia and I had gone for a honeymoon (turned disaster) in Japan and I'd been on a mission with Will in Spain…but the atmosphere I found myself in now was completely different than either of those experiences. Besides the change in my personal circumstances, India was extremely different from the other two countries.

As we landed on an abandoned rooftop, with the sun risen a few hours ago, I could smell a pungent mix of sewage, exhaust fumes and some spiced scent that I assumed was from whatever they were cooking for breakfast. The sounds of street vendors and clogged traffic were all around us. Apparently, everyone was already busy with the tasks for the day. I tried to remember anything I'd learned about India in the past and failed miserably besides recalling a vague outline of the old caste system. Was that still around?

Will walked past me, unfazed by the foreign environment. I had to remind myself that he'd probably visited many unfamiliar places before. It was just one more reminder of how long I'd been gone and how many things must have changed in that time.

"Ethan lives on the second floor of this building, his name's on the door," Will said, twitching his head even though there was no hair to get out of his face. I smirked at the familiar motion. Some things didn't change after all. "I have to go check out that mudslide, but I'll be back by the end of the day at the latest, k?"

I shrugged, trying to squelch the rising sensation of being abandoned. "I'll be fine Stronghold."

He grinned, "Aviator," he corrected with a slight wink and launched into the air. Off to save the world again.

I stood staring until the unexplainable weight of the letter in my pocket reminded me exactly why I'd come halfway round the world. I needed information and Ethan was just about the only person I knew who might be willing to share with an ex-convict.

Ethan peered out of his door after looking through the eyehole in his grimy door.

"Warren Peace," he stated with a dorky grin. He pushed his glasses up and opened the door more widely. "What are you doing here?" he asked and pulled some kind of scanner out of the pocket of his green, plaid pants. "Sorry, just have to make sure you're you," he explained vaguely.

I watched as the scanner glided up and down in front of me. "Oh-um I stopped by for a favor actually."

Ethan looked at the screen of the scanner when he was done. "Oh, right, right," he said, almost to himself, "You wouldn't have your powers back yet." His head snapped back up and he turned to go back in the apartment.

I followed and shut the door behind us. As I looked around, I wondered why Ethan didn't transfer back to the states- or at least to a position that paid better. The whole place seemed barely large enough (or sanitary enough) for all of his supplies, computers etc. Of course, Layla had said that he'd come after Malati had moved. He must have been still carrying a torch for the Indian chick.

"What's the favor?" Ethan asked and didn't seem too put out that I'd come only for that.

"I heard from Layla that you're still working with that database operation…keeping track of villains and henchmen."

Ethan nodded and sat down in a rolling desk chair. I looked around and couldn't find anywhere to sit but the edge of the bed. He was staring at me intently when I looked back at him.

"The database is very interesting," he began, "We track henchmen and by doing that we often inadvertently stumble over other villains that they work with. We're also able to see which heroes might be in some kind of danger. Henchmen are the ones who usually follow the heroes or track would-be victims of the villains. It's a very good system kept up to date by the latest technology and by hundreds of workers who track down the information."

I had forgotten that Ethan was a little long-winded when it came to something he was passionate about- but this was different from his high school babblings. It seemed, as he looked at me, that there was a very important point to every word.

"This information is available to everyone entered in the Super-powered beings registry."

I sat a little straighter.

"Unfortunately you can only check out which henchmen may be watching you. If a hero is married to a non-super, he or she can also check out who might be watching their spouse, but if your spouse is a super, they have to check for themselves."

"So I can't find out if someone's been watching my family?"

"No," Ethan stated with a slight frown, "I'm sorry Warren, but that's one favor I can't really help you with. If you want to talk to Lydia about it may-"

I shook my head and stood up restlessly. "I can't tell her about this."

So that was it…if I wanted to find out if Secondhand was really carrying through with his threats, then I'd have to investigate somehow myself.

* * *

**AN: I've gone back and edited to change Lauren's name to Fiona. I wasn't really thinking about how many 'L' names I had already, so thanks everyone for pointing that out ;)**


	6. Guilt

Chapter 5.

We didn't get back to Maxville until late that night. It was a convenient excuse to postpone my visit to my mom. After all, I wasn't exactly looking forward to the visit. My mom had grown up in a family of villains- she didn't need another one for a son, even if I wasn't exactly guilty of some purposeful crime. The fact that my father was in jail permanently didn't help the situation. She'd been abandoned…and I knew she'd have every right to slam the door in my face when I did get up the courage to face her.

I woke up early the next morning, a habit I couldn't seem to shake. Since it was Sunday, Layla and Will had a chance to sleep in. The house was quiet as I planted my feet on the carpeted floor of the guest room and pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans. Once in the bathroom, I stared at my reflection for a few frozen moments before turning on the water and splashing my face. The noise of the faucet was a welcome relief from the silence.

Before everything had happened- before my introduction to prison, I'd always enjoyed solitude and silence. Now they were both openings for memories that were too painful to dwell on. With that thought in mind I hurried to finish getting ready and left the house- eager to seek some busy place that wouldn't allow for too much reflection.

I found myself walking the familiar route towards the old part of town. Many people were already out and about though the sun was just rising. More appeared as I left the neighborhood and came to the hub of the old-fashioned business area. Most of the people were business owners getting ready for the day. I could see the video arcade up ahead, not open yet but looking the same that it had five years ago. Past that were a row of touristy shops that sold things nobody in their right minds would want to buy.

I stopped, grinning suddenly, glad to be distracted. Though the old part of town was more like an outdoors shopping mall than anything else- it still managed to give me a sense of relief. I think that was mostly because nothing had changed. There were a few new businesses, a couple store fronts had been remodeled, but the cobblestone and cement paths were the same. The dorky globe statue at the center of the small park area was the same and as I looked across the street I spotted another sign that was an exact picture of what it had once been.

The Paper Lantern.

I stood staring. There was an unnamed emotion, clenching my gut, making me feel almost nauseous. The restaurant seemed unchanged. Almost as if I could walk in, open the door and step back in time. I would see old Mrs. Lin, shouting orders in Cantonese, hardly caring if we spoke a word of the language or not. Ariel might be folding up the napkins or organizing the menus again and back at the sink—

I grasped my head and then stomach as the nausea increased. Moving swiftly to the nearby trashcan, I threw up. My body kept heaving even after there was nothing left in my stomach. My arms shook as I pushed myself away from the waste bin.

Back at the sink of the Paper Lantern…would be Knight. Smiling, splashing and making a general mess of things, as he talked on and tried (in vain) to get me to respond with more than a terse sentence.

Knight.

I found my way to a bench and sat down, supporting my head with weak hands. The tips of my fingers scraped across the stubble of my hair.

Knight was dead.

And in the eyes of the superhero community, I'd been the one to kill him. Accident it might have been, but not accidental enough to keep the jury from sentencing me to five years in prison.

"Excuse me, excuse me, do you need help?" I heard a familiar, female voice ask.

I looked up, drawing my hands back to my sides. Her dark eyes widened in surprise.

"Warren?"

"Hi mom," I replied, my voice was hoarse.

"I heard you'd been released," she said slowly, still adjusting to the fact that I was sitting there. Her eyes traveled over my face searching for changes.

"Yeah," I answered and examined her in the same way. She looked the same. There were a few gray hairs, shining bright against the other black strands, but otherwise she was still my mom. I had the sudden urge to press my face against her like a kid.

"Were you going to come see me?" her tone was stiff as she took a seat on the bench.

I scooted closer, glad even for motherly rebuke, "Sometime."

"Sometime soon?"

I nodded.

She sighed and looked away, suddenly her eyes looked older. "I was on my way to the prison."

I was surprised. "To see dad?"

"Now that the Ministry is destroyed there isn't any reason that I can't. I started visiting him last year when the last members who were actual threats were arrested."

"Must've been strange." I'd been once or twice with Lydia before I'd been imprisoned. My father and wife seemed to have some kind of innate understanding for each other.

"It was at first," she admitted, allowing a small smile, "Then again, he did _want_ to see me…"

"I saw you a couple times," I replied to the subtle criticism, glancing away.

"I was talking about Lydia. You wouldn't see her," her voice grew more heated, and I knew without looking that she was glaring hard at me. Living with my own temper problems gave me insight as to how my mother would react. "She was pregnant Warren and you just turned her away!"

I grimaced as a few passing people glanced at us. "I didn't know she was pregnant until I got out."

"Like that's an excuse."

"Look-" I gritted my jaw, "There were reasons for what I did."

"Of course there were," she answered reasonably and I turned to her with a shocked expression. "I know you wouldn't do something so idiotic and uncaring without some kind of reason…but that doesn't make it less hurtful. I always thought we were more alike, but now you seem to be taking after your father." Her eyes were serious as she laid a small hand on my arm, "The past isn't going to change…but you've got to do something about the future. Even if you did all that for a good reason, you hurt Lydia- badly. What are you going to do about it?"

I shrugged, unable to meet her steady, earnest gaze. "Disappear."

"Sounds like a coward's answer."

"Maybe I'm a coward."

I felt a stinging slap across my cheek and looked up, eyes burning. My hands might have been burning too but for the lack of my powers. I watched as she stood up and looked down at me with a frown. Remembrances of many fiery arguments between us came to mind.

"Does this coward want to come with me and see your father?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

I stood, glad to have a height advantage again. "Then I suppose I'll be coming."

"Good choice."

My vision swam a bit as we walked towards my mom's car. Hana Peace wasn't known for her lack of intuition however and I was glad when she drove to a fast food place to grab some breakfast. I managed to down the food with little trouble. The momentary nausea had disappeared with the past.

The car drive was quiet. My mom didn't bring up the subject of Lydia again…for which I was very grateful. Though, I was still curious about how much contact they'd had with each other since I'd been imprisoned. Knowing my mom, she'd probably been in the hospital room as Lydia gave birth. The thought was comforting; at least someone had been around in my place. I reminded myself that Lydia had still had her dad, Shyla, Taylor and Emma but they'd all been dealing with Knight's sudden death as well at the time.

It took a couple hours to reach the prison- a place that I vowed I'd never want to step inside again. It was strange to think that I'd been less than a mile from my father the entire five years. There were two buildings, one for maximum security villains like Baron Battle and another for lesser criminals. Of course some bad apples were mixed into that bunch as well- like Secondhand. How that man had ended up as my cellmate I really couldn't figure out. I didn't want to think of that man and tried to push the thoughts away, all the while reminding myself that I still needed to check up on his cronies and make sure they weren't hanging around before I made any move to help Lydia understand why I'd done what I'd done.

My mother checked in at the guard station and pulled through to the guest parking lot before we got out and walked towards the maximum security building. I recognized a few of the guards and tried not to feel strange as they stared me down. The worker at the front counter was friendly enough as she gave us our passes, but I could feel the sidelong glances she gave me. It seemed once a person had been in prison they acquired some kind of invisible mark to let everyone know. If I hadn't yet thought hero work would be impossible for me in the future- this was further proof. No one could see me as innocent when I looked so guilty.

"You going to keep staring into space or come?" My mom asked and gave me an amused smirk before she walked back through the doors.

"Coming," I answered and followed close behind her.

We were ushered into a glowing room- redundant since all prisoners already had to wear power-draining cuffs. Sitting in the chairs on the far side of the small table, we waited until the doors opposite opened and my father entered, accompanied by two guards.

One of them looked at me with a grin, "Peace- thought ya weren't gonna see me ever again," Henry said, looking me up and down as he cuffed my dad to the chair. It took him a moment to make the connection, "This your dad or somethin'?"

"That's right," I answered simply.

"Wow Peace, you had it stacked up gainst you huh? Can't really help when you have a villain for a parent already- sees it over and over again. Can't make that blood turn straight."

I gripped the edge of my chair tightly, feeling the downcast gaze of my father rather than seeing it. "My dad's a hero Henry. Can't be ashamed of that, can I?"

Henry shrugged with an unconvinced look and left the room with the other guard.

"Friend of yours?" My mom asked, her voice was strained.

I shook my head and looked over at my dad, meeting his appreciative gaze with a smile.

"You're looking well," he said slowly, his deep voice sliding across my senses in a familiar way. His hazel eyes were smiling. "You two fight all the way here?"

"Not the whole way," My mom answered, fairly glowing as she laughed with my dad.

I wanted to close my eyes and savor the moment. For the first time since I'd been released I actually felt like the future wasn't so dark. Seeing them together was more satisfying than anything I'd experienced in a long time.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long time between updates! It's been a rough road trying to get over writer's block and just figuring out how to write up all the ideas I have for this story. There are several big twists to come soon so keep reading! Thanks so much for your encouragement. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think!**

**I did go back and change Lauren's name to Fiona, so that's taken care of. Thanks for the comments on it :)**

**Finally, thanks to my anon reviewers, especially boogabooga! without whom this chapter wouldn't have been finished as quickly. I really appreciated the kind words!**


	7. Occupational Hazards

Chapter 6.

I woke up on Monday morning with absolutely no desire to go into work. It was a struggle to get out of bed and get ready to work as a janitor as Sky High. My pride wasn't nearly as invincible now that I knew Lydia worked there as well. It felt strange to have her see me as a trash-boy, even though I was more than happy to add to the list of reasons why she should never try to see me again. But still, it hurt.

Layla, with her usual empathy, detected my mood immediately and did her best to cheer me up that morning. I suffered through her efforts for half an hour and by that time was glad to get out of the house. It was a relief to think I wouldn't have to live with them much longer. My independence was something I needed. Besides that, I felt that staying with them much longer would hurt them somehow as well.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and waited at the corner bus stop along with a couple of gawky teenagers. One was a stick-like girl with blue hair and paper-white skin, the other was a short, chubby boy with tan skin and the beginnings of a mustache. I smirked slightly, thinking that I really didn't miss adolescence at all. It was still strange though to stand there and wait. A sense of déjà vu swept over me.

"You a n-new st-student?" the girl asked, her soft voice rattling over every word.

"He's too old to be a student," the boy said, looking at me with a wary glance, "You a teacher?"

"Janitor," I answered and watched out of the corner of my eyes as they both examined my clothing. Ripped jeans and a leather jacket wasn't exactly a janitorial uniform. I held up the bag I had without looking their way, "My uniform's in here."

"You could be a villain trying to sneak onto campus," the boy said simply, eyes narrowing.

I turned to him and shook my head, "I'm not a villain."

The thin girl glanced at the boy and he nodded. "He's telling the truth." He smiled at me and held out his hand, "Alejandro, I'm a truth-teller."

I grimaced and forced myself to take his hand, pressing harder than need be before letting go. It was just my kind of luck that I'd meet some kid with Knight's ability.

"This is Victoria, she teleports," Alejandro continued, apparently unconcerned that he was talking about supernatural abilities in the middle of Maxville suburbia.

I nodded with an expression that clearly stated my disinterest.

"Wh-where'd y-you get that sc-scar?" Victoria asked, blue eyes fixed on the ground.

"Prison."

"You kill someone?" Alejandro volunteered. I imagined that teachers must love this kid. He wasn't nearly as kind with his abilities as Knight had been.

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"You think you should be interrogating an ex-convict?"

The bus pulled up and I stepped in without another glance at the two students. I showed my id to the driver and sat in the seat behind him. Alejandro jostled to sit behind me but didn't ask anymore questions for the duration of the ride. For that, I was extremely grateful. When the bus landed at Sky High, I sat staring until Alejandro put a hand on mine and spoke.

"What's your name? What's your power?" he asked, dark eyes boring into mine.

I couldn't lie. Somehow- something was forcing me to blurt out the answer without a further thought.

"Warren Peace. Pyrokinesis."

"You related to Lydia Peace- I mean, Mrs. Peace? Cousin or something?"

"I'm her husband."

"No you're not."

"Yeah, I am. You lying about your power?" I tore my hand away and the sudden urge to tell him the truth was gone.

Alejandro looked angry as he got up and shoved past to get off the bus. I watched him go as my mind processed what had happened. Apparently the kid's powers went far past Knight's. It seemed that he'd forced me to tell the truth somehow. The thought made me angry. What right did some chubby kid have to know my business?

I tried to stop thinking about it as I disembarked and walked across the lawn towards the school. Whenever I got angry it gave me an uncomfortable, empty feeling. I could feel the loss of my powers, usually so prevalent whenever I was in such a mood. My thoughts were redirected as I changed into my uniform and found Principal Powers for my list of duties. Luckily, I didn't even get a glimpse of Lydia or Mr. Leopard. The last thing I wanted was another uncomfortable meeting.

Principal Powers soon had me busy mopping some floors, emptying trash bins and dealing with an explosion that some mad science experiment had caused. By mid-morning I found myself near the gym, emptying the overfull trash cans there. A few students glanced at me with curiosity as they entered for their class time. I turned to leave, eager to be gone before the gym teacher appeared.

A hand on my shoulder and a loud voice in my ear assured me I hadn't moved quickly enough. Mr. Hercule- I mean Mr. Leopard, grinned at me.

"Warren!" he bellowed and some students turned to see what was happening. "So your first day of work huh? How's it feel? If you have any problems just let me know, I'd love to help you out however I can."

"Thanks," I managed, remembering our last meeting and the immature attitude I'd had. My fists clenched around the garbage bags I was holding.

"Hey you mind doing me a favor?" he asked suddenly, blue eyes smiling along with his mouth.

I shrugged, "Guess it depends what it is."

"We've been covering different fighting tactics in gym class and we're doing powerless hand-to-hand today. I was hoping to get someone to help me demonstrate. There aren't many teachers around here in the best of shape though if you know what I mean," he laughed and it annoyed me.

"You want to fight me?"

"Well, you know, a friendly sparring match. I'd ask Lydia, she's helped me out before, but she's not around today and I do have a bit of an advantage when it comes to powerless matches," he grinned and pointed to his arm muscles jokingly.

The idea of Lydia and Mr. Leopard sparring set me on edge. I forced myself to smile, mimicking his favorite facial expression.

"I'd love to help." The bags of garbage dropped to the floor.

I followed after Mr. Leopard, through several groups of talking students to the middle of the gym floor. Several blue mats were set out for the matches. Mr. Leopard stood in the middle of those and raised his whistle to his mouth to get the students attention. As they quieted and gathered around I watched my opponent. It was strange to see someone other than Boomer in charge of the class, but there were welcome changes as well. It was nice to see that Mr. Leopard at least had a better idea of what to teach the students. He also had a much better wardrobe. Warm-up pants had replaced Boomer's tube socks and shorts. Of course, there were plenty of girl students who watched Leopard in lovestruck fashion.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, hoping this would end as quickly as possible. I had confidence in my own abilities but had no idea what Mr. Leopard's skills might be. He looked built enough and since my powers were gone I couldn't rely on my measure of natural invulnerability.

"Listen up everyone! Gather around, today you get the special privilege of watching a sparring match. Everyone keep your eyes open and you just might learn something."

I could feel kids eyeing my janitor's uniform and giggling. Once again, I was glad that my powers were repressed. This mat might have melted otherwise. Mr. Leopard and I faced each other and bowed before quickly circling. I crouched automatically, moving on the balls of my feet. Mr. Leopard did the same after a lazy moment- obviously not expecting much from me. I was eager to surprise him.

After a few jabs the circle grew tighter. In a moment I was thrown back and then he took to the air with a spinning high-kick that had the girls oohing and ahhing. I dodged- just in time and saw my opening. He landed and had his feet knocked out from under him with a spinning ground-kick. I was on him in a moment and we were rolling on the ground a minute before actually tearing apart. I was satisfied to see he had a bloody nose though I had a split lip myself to show for it. The period bell rang and we both relaxed. Mr. Leopard shouted some thing to the students as they escaped.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you we have an extra short class time for them today," James said, panting slightly. He touched his nose, "You definitely have a nice hit."

"You ever stop smiling?" I muttered before I could stop myself.

"No," he laughed and offered me a hand up. "So, you going to the cemetery today?"

I must have looked confused, "Cemetery?"

"I thought- since that's where Lydia is today…thought you might be going too."

"Why is she going there?"

James ran a hand through his blonde hair, looking curious now, "Well you know- it's the anniversary."

"Of?"

"Her dad's death. He passed away four years ago. I thought you would've known."

I nodded slowly. "I knew he'd die…"

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing," I responded quickly and shook my head, "I should finish up with the garbage."

"Thanks for your help!" he called after.

I took the bags out of the gymnasium, shouldering through the crowd of students who were switching classes. I hadn't thought about Mr. Stevens for a while now. It'd been a given that he'd be dead when I got out of prison, but the actuality of his death was a lot harder to accept. I dumped the trash bags and made my way outside. My head was pounding.

"_I can't do this to you Warren. I can't do this to Lydia," Harold said, grabbing hold of my arm. "Don't do this."_

"_What about Emma?" I had responded, thinking of my red-eyed niece, "She needs her dad- and Shyla?"_

"_I can't be selfish like that."_

"_You're dying," I added seriously, trying my best to stare him down. I wrested from his grip, "You want to die in prison? That's what'll happen."_

"_You'll be a villain in everyone's eyes. What if Lydi-"_

"_Lydia needs you too- as long as you'll be around." I put my hand on my father-in-law's shoulder, "Let me do this."_

"You done with the trash already?" Principal Powers asked, her voice breaking my reverie. She paused in front of the doors waiting for my reply.

"Yeah," I passed a hand over my forehead and looked over at her.

"You need to leave early?"

"That ok?" I asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"Sure- there's an early bus going out in about ten minutes. I'm sure you have other things to do today."

I managed a small smile and nodded, "Thanks," I offered before she disappeared through the doors.

"Cemetery huh?" I said to myself and pushed off the wall.


	8. Mortis Angelus

Chapter 7.

The official resting place of superpowered beings was not the Maxville cemetery. An incident involving experimental technology and a villain obsessed with re-animating fallen heroes and villains assured the hero community that the ordinary cemetery was not a safe place for the bodies…even in death they couldn't rest in peace. So around the same time that the underground Hero Haven was established, the authorities decided to create a special graveyard for superpowered beings underground. It was made accessible only to approved family members and friends- a detail I had somehow forgotten.

I shifted my weight uneasily, already feeling uncomfortable in the superhero uniform that I hadn't worn for any significant length of time in five years. The guard in charge of the cemetery was eyeing me with distaste as he scrolled down the list of people allowed inside.

"Ah," he said finally, "Here you are- sorry, but you're listed as Ember in here instead of Third Degree. Maybe because you have your villainy counts listed under the name Third Degree…" he mumbled, scratching his bearded chin.

"So…can I go in?"

"Sure," he said, turning back towards the computer on the wall nearby. "You're approved for visiting four graves- which should I transfer you to today?"

"Four?" I asked, puzzled. I'd expected two: Mr. Stevens and Knight.

"That's what it says," he replied, rather un-helpfully.

"I'm here to visit Mr- uh, Chrono's grave."

"Alright then, that's right- oh I suppose they're all in the same section anyway, my bad." He smacked his gum a few times and typed something into the computer.

A white glowing circle appeared, the traditional mode of transportation within Hero Haven. I looked around the glowing room I was in currently, a small office off the main street of the haven- before stepping into the transport. I was suddenly weightless, flying towards my destination without any identifiable movement.

"Doesn't even say thanks," I heard the man mumble before I was lost in the whiteness.

A second later I was standing on a grassy knoll. There were several headstones in the vicinity, some made out of otherworldly materials that glowed with strange radiance. Others looked like they might be at home in any cemetery in the world. I took a step forward, looking around for the right name…or for Lydia, if she was still here.

There was a sudden tugging sensation on my hand. I looked down and determined I must be in the right place. Fiona stared up at me with large, dark eyes.

"Hi daddy," she said calmly and smiled, freckled nose scrunching with the expression.

I knelt, looking around before meeting her eyes, "Hi."

"Whatcha doing here?"

"I came to see your mom…and your grandpa's grave," I felt suddenly nervous, unsure about what to do. I looked down as she released my hand and stared back at me.

"I have a lot to tell you," she finally related.

"I do too."

"Mine's more 'portant."

I smirked, "Then go ahead. You go first," I looked around again, still no sign of Lydia.

"Momma misses you. She says she doesn't, but she does."

I frowned, knowing that missing me had hardly anything to do with our separation. How could you explain trust issues to a kid though?

"She doesn't know she'll need you," Fiona added, pushing her dark hair away from her face.

"Need me?"

"For what's coming."

My brow creased underneath my black half-mask. I didn't have much experience with kids, but were they usually this cryptic? "What's coming?"

"Death," she answered solemnly, gripping the edge of her blue dress. My mind reeled as she continued. "Death's coming. I want momma to be safe," tears suddenly filled her eyes, "But Fintan says she can't be safe if daddy's not with her."

"Fintan? Wait Fiona, I don't understand," my voice was rougher as I grew more irritated.

"The ray of death is coming. He said to tell you," a tear ran down her cheek and she rubbed at it fretfully, "You have to find momma," she turned and began running.

I stood up and followed after, assuming she was running back towards Lydia. Losing sight of her behind a particularly big monument, I hurried my pace. Pausing, I looked around, there was no sign of her. She'd disappeared like some ghost and I was left panting frantically and turning round and round like some maniac.

"Warren?" I heard Lydia's familiar voice and turned around once again to see her standing nearby, alone. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her hands clenching at her sides. I recognized her stubborn expression, even with half her face masked. Black eyes glared at me suspiciously.

"I- Where's Fiona?"

"Fiona?" she repeated, her voice a raspy shadow of what it'd been seconds ago. "How do you know about Fiona?"

I stepped forward, closing the space between us fearfully. Gathering her into my arms gingerly- as if she'd push away at any second. She was limp- almost dead in my embrace.

"It's ok," I said, not caring at the moment about Hero Haven conduct measures, "I know. I'm sorry Lydia…" I pulled away slightly, looking down at her, "But I think something's wrong," I began again, "Fiona was saying-"

"You talked to Fiona?" Lydia said, pushing me away violently.

"Yes," I answered, trying to understand her sudden anger. I stared back at her until the fire in her eyes dimmed and vanished.

They were cold as she spoke, "Fiona's right there Warren," and pointed behind me.

I turned and expected to see the child standing behind me with a playful grin. Instead I saw a headstone and sank to my knees.

"Fiona's dead," Lydia added more softly- a mere whisper across my senses.

I reached out a hand and ran my fingers across the engraved lettering. It read: Fiona Marie Peace, beloved daughter and then listed the dates. She'd died a year ago.

000000000

I stared at the hot cup in my hands. It was so strange to feel its heat. The coffee inside swished dangerously close to the edge as I studied the design on it more carefully. I couldn't tell you what it was; my mind wasn't really figuring anything out at the moment. The current circumstances only came back into view when Lydia sat down at the café table with her own cup. I looked up at her, but she wouldn't look at me…pretending to be focused on the drink in front of her. We had agreed to change back into civilian clothes and visit a more normal venue for our discussion.

She pushed back an uncooperative strand of reddish hair as some whiny girl folk-singer began playing in the background. I'd been an idiot not to notice how cold Lydia was now, hardened. It was the way she pressed her lips together, the way she wouldn't raise her voice to me when she would have just yelled at me before. It hurt somehow. Up until now I'd known I'd never be able to forget Lydia but looking at her now, so changed made the feeling hit with sudden, furious intensity. What exactly had I done?

"Fiona?" I prompted hoarsely when the silence stretched on.

"She died a year ago. There was a brain tumor."

"But I saw her," my voice grew louder, "I saw her. We talked!" I looked around as a few people turned to stare.

Lydia finally looked up at me, seeming suddenly tired, "Fiona's powers developed early. She could project images through time…not actually time travel, but send messages to the future. That's what you saw."

"If she couldn't travel through time, how could I talk to her? How could I interact? She heard me…she answered," my hand gripped the cup more tightly.

Her glance fell to the table and stayed there a moment. She took a drink of her coffee, looking as if she was contemplating something. "Why do you care?" Lydia asked suddenly.

Her eyes were hard again. I sighed.

"She's…was, my daughter. Come on Lydia…"

"You didn't want her," she replied harshly and grabbed her purse.

I reached across the table and grabbed her wrist quickly.

"She's dead Warren," Lydia offered, staring straight ahead, "You don't have to play nice now. It's already over."

My grip on her wrist increased slightly as I stood up as well. The coffee tipped over and spilled on the table.

"What if," I leaned my head close to hers, "What if I wanted to come back? Let's start over Lydia," my voice came as close to pleading as it could. The impulsive offer couldn't be taken back now. I tried to validate it in my head. After all…if Fiona was right and danger was coming, then maybe I had a reason to hold on to her. If it was for her protection I could justify almost anything.

She twisted her arm out of my grasp and glared up, a bit of the old temper I knew was in her face and voice.

"So you can run away again? I don't need that." Readjusting her purse strap she left the café hurriedly.

I watched her go, knowing the offer might have been misplaced in the first time. Sitting down, my anger grew inwardly as I thought over the whole situation. Lydia's non-information was getting to me. It sucked to think there were probably many other secrets of the five years we'd been apart yet to discover. My hand slammed on the table, splattering some of the spilled coffee.

I stared down at the liquid as the thoughts whirled in my head. A jumble of emotions, to complicated to define only increased my irritated mood. Suddenly I realized something.

The coffee wasn't hot anymore.

Looking down at my hand, my eyes focused on the liquid around my fingers. It was moving…boiling? Pulling my hand away with a shocked look I tried in vain to light up, stupidly ignoring my current surroundings. There was no reaction, no fire. I sighed, even angrier, but couldn't help but conclude that the probation period on my powers seemed to be ending much sooner than expected. Yet, things were so messed up, I couldn't even be glad about it.

After cleaning up the mess at the table and paying, I left, slinging on my leather jacket with a surly expression that had many scurrying out of my way as I walked down a street of Maxville.

My mind, less frantic now that I could concentrate on walking, turned back to what Fiona had said. What was it? The ray of death.

I stopped short.

"_The Mortis Angelus," Harold said to me solemnly. "He stole it from the Institute of Villainy Research. Luckily it hasn't been completely operable, but his henchmen also got some time-jumping devices…that's why they called me in the first place."_

_He had been happy as he explained all this to me. It was just another job. We didn't know then that it would turn into such a mess._

"_Mortis Angelus?" I asked, climbing into the car._

"_Angel of Death," Knight piped up from the back and I jumped. He grinned at me as Harold pulled away from the sidewalk._

_I put my mask on and pulled up my dark hood, glancing at Knight through the rearview mirror. "So what," I grinned jokingly, "Like the death ray?"_

"_Pretty much."_

_My smile disappeared._

A stroller pushing mom huffed in frustration as she passed me on the sidewalk. I grimaced, and began walking again, still thinking. I couldn't just ignore Fiona's warning. For whatever reason she'd sent me that message…but could it really be the Mortis Angelus? The incident, the arrest, the trial and then prison had followed in such quick succession that I really hadn't ever found out what happened to the weapon. The idea of that thing still floating around made me sick to my stomach.

It should have been destroyed, it had to have been. No one in the superhero community was stupid enough to keep it around- but if they had…

And Fiona had said Lydia was the one in danger.

Compared to the Mortis Angelus, Secondhand seemed like a minor concern. I would have to force myself back in her life after all. It was the only way to keep her safe.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. **

**I realized after writing this that in the last story I had Fintan buried in a normal cemetery...so yeah, probably shouldn't point out my own mistakes :P but yes in case you were wondering, I did notice.**

**Anyway, lots of revealing stuff going on here, hopefully it was all understandable!**


	9. Extravaganza

Chapter 8.

"However much I would like to reminisce about the time you set fire to my most valued lab rat- I just don't seem to have any time right now," Medulla said, his face straight though the words were bitingly sarcastic.

"You don't look very busy," I deadpanned, more than a little annoyed that Medulla wasn't going to help me out. "Look," I began again, putting my hands down on his desk, "I need your help. I was up all night trying to get someone to answer my questions- but those idiots in charge of weapons tracking wouldn't tell me anything."

"Maybe you should have tried saying please."

I paused, unable to believe I'd become this desperate, "Please?"

"I meant to _them_ you muscley pyro-ic pinhead."

"Pyro-ic?" I asked wearily, too tired to be angry.

"I invented the word and submitted it to the dictionary society three months ago. Just wait, it'll be officially recognized any day now."

"Along with muscley and pinhead?"

Medulla's gargantuan head, which I'd only seen the top of since I'd come in, now tilted so that he could glare up at me properly. I felt like a high school student again, waiting to be handed a detention slip or some other punishment. Straightening my shoulders, I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow at him. He looked like he might say something more useful than the pointless conversation we'd been having, but at that moment the bell rang.

Smiling docilely, Medulla stood up, "Sorry, I have students to attend to."

The classroom door opened and I turned to see none other than my two bus buddies. The pale girl blinked at me and swept her blue hair back before taking a seat. I tried to remember her name as the chubby truth-teller sauntered over, looking between me and Medulla with a smile. I put my hands behind my back…just in case.

"Alejandro- do you and Victoria have the extravaganza preparations completed?" Medulla asked as the boy continued to stare up at me.

He nodded and motioned at me with a grimace, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Mr. Peace was just leaving."

"But, this is your free hour," I said, knowing I couldn't be wrong. I'd sacrificed an annoying conversation with a bubbly secretary just to make sure.

"Not today. Today I have to prepare for Sky High's second annual mad science extravaganza. I don't have any time to spare for your questions Mr. Peace, so I suggest you leave now."

"Is he really Lyd- Ms. Peace's husband?" Alejandro asked Medulla matter of factly.

"Unfortunately," Medulla replied, "Though, as I hear it, they're practically divorced."

"Yeah, I'm still here, thanks," I interrupted, the tips of my fingers heating up.

"Exactly my problem. Now will you get out and get on with your…cleaning? Or am I going to have to call the Principal?"

I curled my fists, "Two words- that's all I want you to think about ok? Mortis Angelus. Just let me know if you think of anything alright- remember, _Mortis Angelus_." Turning, I left the room, avoiding the round staring eyes of Victoria and Alejandro's glare.

I cursed under my breath and stomped down the halls of Sky High.

000000000

_Extravaganza my ass, _I thought, walking through the decorated front lawn of Sky High. The local geeks and freaks had set up a bunch of booths with several science experiments (most of them boring) and were in the midst of explaining the principles of mad science to the judges who were making their rounds. It was all very Medulla-y. Just the sort of thing I hated. Just the sort of thing Lydia loved. I wondered why I hadn't seen her around yet, unless she was avoiding me like Medulla was.

"This is a complete con!" Somebody near me shouted. I turned to see a teacher leaving Alejandro's booth for 'A Study on Romantic Telepathy'. Mr. Leopard was up next and took his seat quickly before giving his palm over to the boy with a happy smile.

Shaking my head, I turned and walked on. A small figure charged into me, making painful contact with my shins.

"What the-" I started, bending down to lift the kid up off the ground where he'd landed. "Watch it," I growled, wondering why a little kid was running around the grounds anyway.

The kid shook my hand off and glared up at me from under his beanie. "You watch it," he retorted, nose scrunched up and fists balled.

I bent my legs and crouched down to the kid's level, a frown on my face, "Hey kid," I said, poking him in the shoulder. _So much for being the adult, _"Shouldn't you say sorry for running into me?"

"You ran inna' me," he insisted, pulling his knit beanie lower over his eyebrows.

I poked him again, annoyance from the day slowly transforming into amusement.

Growling, the kid held his fists up, "Wanna fight?"

"You'd get hurt," I replied, chuckling a bit this time.

"No."

"Yeah you would."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah huh-" I said and then looked around, hoping nobody had heard me saying something like that. "See this scar?" I asked, smirking slightly as I traced the line on my face.

The kid's fists dropped, "You…got 'em inna' fight?

I nodded, trying to look serious as I rubbed a hand over my stubbly head.

He nodded, trying not to look impressed.

"How old are you kid?"

Counting carefully, he held up four fingers. "How old are you?"

I flashed my ten fingers twice and then held up four more.

"That's a lot," he commented, eyes wide, "That's how many fingers my mom has-"

"Yeah, we're old…." I trailed off and frowned thoughtfully. I stared at the boy's face and subconsciously raised a hand to touch the freckles scattered over his nose. "What's your name?" I asked softly, grabbing the edge of the beanie.

"Fintan!" a familiar voice shouted.

The boy turned his head at the call and I pulled off the hat to reveal a messy shock of dark red hair. Frowning, Fintan turned and snatched the hat back before running towards a woman who was standing, staring at us.

"Momma!" he exclaimed, abandoning the hat on the grass to throw his skinny arms around her legs.

I rose slowly and looked over at Lydia. I could taste blood in my mouth and realized suddenly that I'd been biting the inside of my cheek. My whole body was tingling with the heat this time and I was suddenly afraid of burning up from the inside, swallowing up the stupid science fair in the conflagration and my family with it.

_My family, _I thought numbly, still staring at the two of them. It made sense now, like I'd always known it and just forgotten temporarily. Fintan was our kid…had always been our kid. He was still alive and well…at least for now. Fiona's warning, the questions about Mortis Angelus, the threats of Secondhand all came rushing back into my head. Like a tidal wave, the sudden fear for their safety from these threats washed out all other worries. Fear, first and foremost, because I was still without answers- and for now, without my powers.

I stepped over to them, ignoring the 'don't come any closer' look that Lydia was sending my way.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" I asked hoarsely and looked down at Fintan, "To my son?"

"Wasn't planning on it," Lydia replied, not meeting my eyes immediately. "This isn't the time or the place Warren. Please don't do this now."

"Then when?" I asked angrily, ignoring the stares we were now drawing, "When is the right time for my kid to find out who his dad is? Maybe we could schedule an appointment or something?" I'd turned bitter and sarcastic, but I just wanted her to break, to stop this icy charade and tell me she needed me again.

Her glare, suddenly shooting up to fire at my eyes, told me I'd just made things worse.

I reached for her hand suddenly, knowing how this would end if I didn't do something. "Look," I lowered my voice, "Lydia, this is important k? You're both in trouble- I need to talk to you about this…a real talk." I wouldn't let her pull her hand away and waited, hoping for something.

Instead, the unwatched Fintan raised his foot and stomped down hard on mine with all the force of a protective preschooler. Letting go of Lydia's hand I glared down at the boy who stared up with a very similar expression.

"You're not my dad," he insisted with grim certainty and turned, running through the crowd on knobby legs.

"Shit," I growled, putting a hand to my head.

Lydia shook her head, "That's an understatement," she offered with an angry sigh and took a step in the direction Fintan had gone.

There were screams as the startling sound and sight of an explosion shook just up ahead. Right on the route Fintan had taken into the crowd.

* * *

**AN: I know it's been forever! So sorry about that. I'm determined to finish this up and am well on my way. Thanks to all of you who have been patient. I should have the rest of the story uploaded within the next two weeks (or less). **


	10. Last Message

Chapter 9.

Lydia slouched into the hospital chair beside me with a heavy sigh. Glancing over, she moved her hand to offer me the extra cup of water she had.

"Thanks," I replied, taking the cup and draining it in a few moments. "How…is he?"

"Fine. Sleeping now. The doctor had to stitch up the cut on his leg and put some medication on the burn he had…but nothing serious."

"That's good."

"It's not your fault you know," she offered, looking straight ahead with hands folded in her lap.

I didn't answer.

"Really was Medulla's fault for not screening the competition entries more closely and since part of that was my job too…that kid had no idea the ingredients he was using were so volatile."

"It's not your fault either," I said, looking over at her, realizing how tired she seemed.

She shrugged and suddenly shivered, a result of the drafty hallway we were currently sitting in. I eased out of my jacket and handed it over; wary of putting it over her shoulders myself. It was like some invisible wall was there, five years of words not said to each other and time not spent together.

"Thanks," she offered and put the jacket on, subtly smelling the collar.

"I know," I offered with a smirk, "I should stop smoking."

She smiled a bit and looked over to meet my eyes briefly. "You said you had something to say. Something about me and Fintan being in danger?"

I didn't want to ruin the momentary truce but knew it had to be said sooner or later. "I think some of Secondhand's guys are out to get you. Fiona…her message was about the Mortis Angelus, the weapon that...killed Knight."

"You wouldn't tell me what happened with Knight," she reminded me, crossing her arms, "And now you just want me to trust you that some crazy person wants to use it on me?"

"Fiona wouldn't just send a message like that for no reason. I think Fintan had told her what to say- the future Fintan, not our Fintan."

"They're both our Fintan," she corrected me, sounding annoyed again.

"Anyway, if Secondhand is trying to settle things with you and the Mortis Angelus is floating around it makes sense that he might have something to do with it. Even if he doesn't, they're both threats."

"Wait a second," Lydia said, holding up a hand, "Can we start from the beginning at least? Who the heck is Secondhand anyway?"

I stared back at Lydia, wondering if this was her idea of a joke. She raised an eyebrow at me, obviously waiting for an answer. An answer I couldn't begin to give.

"Your dad- he has a twin brother right? Secondhand is his villain name. You stopped him…in another dimension. That's why he wants to kill you."

Lydia stared at me emotionlessly. In a couple moments she wore the same look as she checked Fintan out of the hospital and carried him to the car.

"No Warren- I don't know what you're trying to pull, but this isn't funny. Making up a whole story just to talk to me? Something is wrong with you," she fumed, opening her car door and buckling the resistant Fintan into his booster seat. She shut the door after finishing and whirled to face me.

"Lydia, this isn't- I don't-"

"Don't what?!"

I grabbed her shoulders, "Look, I don't know why you can't remember Secondhand, or that dimension, or any of that crap. But it happened alright. The guy knew your name, he knew everything about you and about me. There was no reason for him to lie about that. Somehow….somehow you're just not remembering!"

Pulling away, Lydia took off my jacket and shoved it into my arms. Opening the driver's door, she got into the car, obviously eager to make a quick getaway. I bolted around to the passenger's door, glad that she didn't have the money for a car with automatic locks. The door slammed shut as I pulled it and Lydia and I stared each other down for a moment. Without Fintan in the car, I might have felt this was the perfect prelude to some make-up (or make-out) time, but at the moment Lydia's memory loss was regrettably more important…that and the fact that she didn't want me anywhere in a mile radius of her.

"I'm not getting out," I said simply as I clipped the seatbelt.

Jaw set, she started the car and drove slowly out of the hospital parking lot.

The ride back to the house was silent for awhile, her unwilling to talk in front of the half-awake Fintan and me unable to explain what was going on. By the time we pulled into the driveway, I realized that this mystery couldn't be solved without some outside help. Medulla didn't like me, but surely he'd agree to perform the scans for Lydia's sake. The only thing stopping me was Lydia herself. She wasn't about to agree to a brain checkup just because I insisted.

"Look, just go with me to Medulla. He'll be able to do the brain scans. If anyone can figure out what's wrong, he can."

"I don't think there is anything wrong- other than the fact that you want me-" she broke off, wide-eyed and staring out the front of the car at where the headlights shone on the garage.

I looked and started, spotting what had made Lydia stop talking. Fiona was standing there, her projected image looking a little more like a ghost now that I knew she was really dead.

"Sissy!" Fintan exclaimed from the back, suddenly awake. He unbuckled his seat in record time and managed to climb out of the car quicker than we could. Excited, he dashed over to her image and took her hand. The hand I knew felt like nothing.

I opened my door and then realized Lydia wasn't moving. She was still staring at the two of them and her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, knuckles white. The blood had drained from her face, but there were no tears. I couldn't look away.

"Lydia," I offered softly and put a hand over one of hers, "Lydia…it's ok."

"Don't tell me that," she snapped, hands moving out from under mine. She looked over, eyes wet. "You didn't have to deal with this- see her die and then talk to her again and again. She'd pop up and every time I tried to tell myself it wasn't really her…Don't tell me it's ok Warren." Her voice was shaky and I thought she might start cursing at me, "She told me there'd be one more time," her voice shook and then broke completely as the tears finally streamed down, "One more time before the messages would stop."

I looked out the window again at the twins standing in front of the car, holding hands and smiling at their mother, _and their father_ I added mentally. Getting out of the car, I circled around to Lydia's door and opened it. She stayed still as I reached over and unbuckled her, switched the control to park and took out the keys. The lights went out and I grabbed her hand, extracting her gently from the car until she stood beside me. She didn't let go this time and we held hands as we walked over and stood in front of the other pair.

"Hi daddy," Fiona said, lisp sounding the same as ever.

"Hi babe," I answered.

Fintan looked between us, a scowl beginning to form. He leaned over and whispered to his sister's ghost. She smiled and nodded at him. I figured he'd have to believe I was his dad if his sister had sent a message saying so. He still didn't look very happy about it nonetheless.

"I'm sorry mama," Fiona offered, looking bashfully up at Lydia through a mess of long, brown hair. "He said I should come one more time."

"It's alright," Lydia managed and released my hand to crouch down next to them. Her tear-stained face was unnaturally white in the darkness. "I'm glad you're here, one last time," she offered and put her arms around the little girl who felt like air. "What did you come to say?" she asked, withdrawing from the hug.

Fiona looked up at me and smiled, "Daddy wants you to do something…you should do it."

Lydia dropped her head slightly, but nodded, her hair falling in front of her face before I could catch her expression. "Alright. Anything else?"

"I love you mama," the little girl added and bent over to kiss the top of Lydia's bent head. She looked up at me with a smile, "Love you too daddy, love you Fin."

"Love you Fiona," I offered and swung the lighter than cotton candy ghost girl up into my arms.

"Love you sissy," Fintan said, not letting go of her hand.

We were silent.

The front light on the house turned on.

"What are you all doing standing out here," A boisterous voice questioned. Mr. Leopard came around from the door and stopped short at seeing me. "Hey Warren," he greeted, smiling wider, if that was at all possible, "Didn't know you'd be coming over."

"Me neither," I answered shortly, dropping my arms. Fiona was gone.

Lydia turned quickly and went to shut her driver's side door. She stood for a moment with her back to us. I knew she was rubbing at her cheeks, wondering if her mascara had smeared, hoping she didn't look too pathetic. I wanted to punch Mr. Leopard, but since that feeling seemed to be my natural reaction to him, I ignored it for the moment.

"Hey little man," the smiling surfer model said to Fintan with a huge grin.

Fintan looked up at the guy and then ran off into the house with a sullen grimace. I was suddenly much more approving of the kid's manners.

"Sorry about that James," Lydia offered, looking pale still but not weepy in the least. She smiled at the golden Hercules and my fingertips started burning. "He's had a hard day."

"Doesn't look like the only one," Mr. Leopard offered, "But it's gotta be hard for a kid, not knowing his dad and then meeting him suddenly," he stepped over and slapped me hard on the back. I thought my hands were going to turn to ash and just fall off, but there was still no sign of flame, "You'll just have to give him time Peace."

"Sure," I answered through gritted teeth, "I'll keep that in mind," I said, resisting the temptation to ask him if he had any kids of his own. "We still on for tomorrow then?" I asked Lydia, almost insisting then and there that my legs hurt too much to walk home. I might have, but James would have offered me a ride then and the purpose would be thwarted.

Lydia nodded slowly, "Sure. Tomorrow," she answered and walked to the front door without looking back.

"Need a ride home?" Mr. Leopard asked, smiling.

"No. I'll just walk," I said, turning and forcing my feet to take one step at a time down the driveway, up the street, around the corner and towards the Stronghold residence.

The night air didn't do much to cool down my hands.


	11. Diving In

Chapter 10.

Wednesday.

In summary, I was still working as a janitor picking up abandoned cup o' noodles and scraping gum out from under desks. I was bumming a room off my best friend and his wife and I still couldn't have a cigarette without fishing out a lighter. I'd made absolutely no progress in my investigation. Adding to that was the overriding fact that my wife and son were in imminent danger and wanted nothing at all to do with me. Life sucked.

It was not exaggerating to say that I was having a worse time out in the real world than I'd ever had in prison. However, though my mood was bordering on 'I'll kill the next person who looks at me' I was glad to end the working day and head to Lydia's house to pick her up and bring her back to the Sky High campus for some tests. The first step to turning all of this around was to make her remember all of the stuff that had apparently been wiped from her memory.

The front door of Lydia's house opened after ringing the doorbell two times. I was surprised to see Magenta answering instead of Lydia or, Prometheus forbid, that smiling goon Mr. Leopard.

"You're here," she deadpanned, shifting her hand to her waist with a bitter glance.

I motioned up and down and nodded, equally sarcastic.

She opened the door a little wider and turned, "Well come in, I guess."

I stepped in behind her, resisting some scathing response. Fighting fire with fire was always good with Magenta, but things got carried away pretty quickly. Had we been left to our own devices, we probably would have killed each other in high school.

The house looked different. Walls painted different colors, pictures moved or taken down altogether and there was new furniture. I didn't like it much- it was too foreign and the evidence of Leopard's residence (mainly a pair of trainers at the front door) was annoying.

"So…where's Lydia?" I asked, following her into the living room. Fintan was sitting on the ground and looked up at our entrance.

"Does she have to go with him?" he asked Magenta as he fiddled around with the pieces of a boring looking puzzle.

Magenta sat down next to the kid and ruffled his dark red hair, "She thinks she does."

They both sighed in unison.

"Wow- I'm really understanding the whole early development of anger issues in this kid," I offered ironically and sat, wondering how often Magenta babysat for Lydia. Now that I watched the two in front of me I could really see the similarities.

"I'm afraid that's just genetic," Maj replied with a smirk, "His dad's a pyro."

I smirked back and lapsed into awkward silence, wondering what would happen if and when this whole mess was taken care of. There was more to worry about after the villains disappeared…like how the heck I was going to get my own kid to like me. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be a dad at all.

Lydia entered the room, interrupting the flow of thought. I looked over at her, wondering how she'd react if I insisted on a hug as a hello…that or a kiss…or a…

"Warren- are you listening? We can go now."

"Yeah, right," I replied to my estranged wife and stood up. "Well, see you later," I offered to Magenta and Fintan.

They grunted in unison as a response.

"You think it'll be safe letting Maj babysit?" I asked as we got in the car. Apparently the junker had more capabilities than I'd thought, because Lydia insisted it'd get us to Sky High.

"She's spent more time with him than you have," she answered shortly and then bit her lip, "Sorry Warren- I'm just edgy."

"Right."

"Look, I'm agreeing to do this because of what Fiona said, but I have some conditions."

"And they are?"

"First, if this fails and we find out you've just been making all this crap up then I don't want you to try and see me again- or Fintan."

I knew better than to argue.

"Second," she paused as we took off down the faux 'in construction' exit and pulled off, concealed jet engines hurtling us up into the clouds. I felt like the car would tear apart if I moved an inch, "If I'm letting Medulla do this, then I want something in return."

"Other than full custody I'm assuming," I tried to joke. It fell flat.

"I want you to show me the night Knight died."

I looked at my hands, curled and overlapped in my lap. They wilted at her words and moved to lay flat against my thighs. I nodded, hardly vocalizing the "Yes."

"Good," she answered and we drove the rest of the way without another word.

000000000

"It's definitely been tampered with," Medulla admitted, glancing at the results from the scans. "As far as I can see there's nothing much wrong with your memories from this dimension, but when I checked further I discovered that your memory banks for alternate dimensions have been almost completely wiped. Whoever did this was quite the expert Lydia- Nothing short of genius could have completed the wipe so cleanly. I suspect a memory modifier is to blame. No machine could have done a job this intuitively."

I looked over at Lydia, relieved that I wasn't the one who'd gone crazy. Her eyes narrowed and she looked over the paper Medulla had handed her. The eerie reflection of the green light from Medulla's brain scan machine kept revolving over her face. Medulla moved to switch the machine off and turn on the lights in the office.

"I just don't believe it. What am I missing? Wouldn't it connect with other memories and give me some sense of loss? I don't feel like I've forgotten anything," she set the paper on Medulla's desk and slumped into his rolling chair. I fiddled with a jar of mutated fruit flies and waited for his answer.

"Lydia, I'm telling you the person who did it was an expert. You've been avoiding thinking about certain things. This helps not to trigger any of the wiped subjects. For example, do you remember _how_ you learned to use your latent chronokinesis?"

She leaned her head back against the chair and looked to be thinking, "Well of course, I was…It was during high school and I figured out…I mean I-" she stopped, "I don't remember."

"How about how you met Knight or the grown up Fintan?" I offered, having overheard some mention of alternate universes in the making of their acquaintances.

Frustrated, Lydia closed her eyes and massaged her head, "I don't know, I don't know. I just met them right? A long time ago. It wasn't anything special."

"You don't remember meeting me in another dimension either, but you did," Medulla offered, "You see, most people are like this. Once an alternate dimension has been changed they will have no recollection of what has happened in the other. Otherwise we'd all be walking around with two or three different versions of an event in our heads. The mind just couldn't handle it." He pointed to his own melon-sized forehead with a sly smile, "But, some people are able to recall these alternate occurrences. Most of them have some kind of chronokinetic ability, or in my case, a remarkable brain."

I rolled my eyes and set the jar down. "So why would someone just wipe those alternate memories anyway?"

"Machine wipes are rather clumsy and tend to take out a person's complete recollection. Memory manipulators however, can hone their skill and use their connection with a person to pick certain things to hide. They don't destroy the memories, only lock them up so that the person affected cannot access them. The person who did this might have picked those because they were the easiest to lock up since they're completely separate from this dimension's events."

"That doesn't sound very convincing," Lydia replied, opening her eyes, "You think it's something else."

"My hypothesis would be that this memory manipulator chose those recollections _specifically_. I'm afraid I would have to agree with Warren on this one and say that someone is out to get you- and because of the memories that are gone it would seem that your forgotten uncle Secondhand is the most likely suspect."

"Warren says he's in jail."

"That doesn't really matter. He could have a sidekick installed in your life already. This person who's been manipulating you is probably someone close."

"Leopard," I immediately replied, eager to pin some kind of dastardly deed on the over-smiley giant.

Medulla shook his head slowly, "I don't believe so. The tests for staff members at Sky High are quite rigorous. I'm in charge of much of the interviewing process- at least the part that determines whether someone is a danger."

"He could have manipulated your memories."

Lydia groaned, "Seriously Warren, just admit you're jealous and get over it. This isn't helping things at all."

"The likelihood of someone manipulating my memories is quite slim Mr. Peace," Medulla replied coldly. "Now if that's all, I could get to work grading some papers."

"Actually," Lydia replied, sitting straight suddenly, "I was wondering if we could borrow the mind-war equipment. Warren has something to show me."

"Well you have the keys already Lydia. It's not like you're a student, though your husband's maturity level seems to prove otherwise."

I stuffed my hands into my pockets wondering if Medulla realized he was acting just as immature. Shaking my head I headed to the door, dreading what would come next. Lydia followed me out the door and led me down the abandoned hallway to the room that now served for training sessions of the telepathic sort. They had only received the equipment the year after our graduation, though we had tried it out before at Xavier's school for the gifted. Then the purpose had been to guard your mind- this time I would have to break down my barriers and let Lydia into the last memory I wanted anybody to enter.

We went into the room and I flinched when the lights turned on.

"You know," I started as she turned on the machines. They looked a little like the fancy driers at those hair places old ladies go to. "I promised your dad I wouldn't ever let you know."

"We're a bit past those promises, don't you think?" she asked, continuing to set up for the exchange.

"I just thought you should know."

"Thanks Warren," she offered, sounding a bit more genuine, "I'm sorry to make you do this- well I'm not really sorry, but I figure this will be just as hard for you as it is for me, maybe more since you were really there."

I sat in one of the chairs that she gestured to, grasping my shaking left hand. "Well," I offered hoarsely, "You've lost enough memories. Maybe it's time to get some new ones."

Lydia sat down across from me, close enough that I could see the faint freckles over her nose and smell the hand sanitizer she'd used in Medulla's lab. I reached forward and slid my shaking hand around the back of her neck. Unresisting she leaned forward, eyes as frightened as I knew mine were. I took my time kissing her, remembering the familiar way she felt and tasted. Lydia might hate me after this- and now I was more afraid than ever of that because, as she kissed me back urgently, I realized what I'd always known. She still loved me.

She stared back into my eyes with new confidence as we broke away.

I pulled the helmet down over my head and strapped it tight before taking hold of her hand, gripping like it was the last time.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be Warren's memories of the night that Knight died and the mission they went on to stop the villian who previously had Mortis Angelus. Let me know if you're still out there reading and thanks to all the people who have reviewed!**


	12. Past in the Present

Chapter 11.

Opening up my defenses took more effort than I'd thought it would. I could sense Lydia waiting a bit impatiently beyond the presence of my own mind. It was an odd sensation to 'see' in this awareness and try to be calm enough to open my mind when images of memories were swirling all around. The ones from that night came to the forefront as I was finally able to obliterate my mental barriers. Lydia 'stepped' inside and the recollections played. I tried to concentrate on it, forcing the normal jumbled flow to turn into an organized stream.

"_I'll be careful," I offered to Lydia and bent down to kiss her. She held on, not wanting to let me go. Lately we hadn't been able to see much of each other. I was moonlighting with various hero groups and she was continuing to help at Sky High along with her own Maiden Force gigs. _

"_Alright," she relented grumpily and pulled back, folding her arms. "Tell my dad he better return you in one piece."_

"_Will do," I answered, grabbing my mask. I grinned at her and went out through the front door. _

I could feel Lydia comparing the memory to her own of that night, filling in the blanks, creating an image of her watching us drive away. Things abruptly flipped to my memory again and I realized Lydia was controlling the flow now with an expertise that I'd never mastered.

"_So what's the deal?" I asked Harold, or Chrono as he was now on a mission. We'd exchanged greetings already but I couldn't remember those very clearly. They were a blur of his bright blue eyes and wry smile. The image was painful. _

"_Villain by the name of Lightning Strike has been causing chaos. Intelligence says he's stolen a powerful weapon."_

"_What is it?"_

"_The Mortis Angelus," Harold said to me solemnly. "He stole it from the Institute of Villainy Research. Luckily it hasn't been completely operable, but his henchmen also stole some time-jumping devices…that's why they called me in the first place."_

_He had been happy as he explained all this to me. It was just another job. We didn't know then that it would turn into such a mess._

"_Mortis Angelus?" I asked, climbing into the car._

"_Angel of Death," Knight piped up from the back and I jumped. He grinned at me as Harold pulled away from the sidewalk._

_I put my mask on and pulled up my dark hood, glancing at Knight through the rearview mirror. "So what," I grinned jokingly, "Like the death ray?"_

"_Pretty much."_

_My smile disappeared._

I forced us forward, past the rest of the car ride. Nothing else had happened besides small talk and joking. All of that seemed like making conversation with ghosts now. Each word and glance hurt already- pain amplified by the fact that Lydia and I were both experiencing it.

_After a brief scuffle in the foyer of the skyscraper Lightning Strike owned as his CEO alter-ego, he and two of his underlings escaped to the roof with their malfunctioning weapons. The time-jumping devices and the Mortis Angelus had all been hit by a misfire sonic scream. The underling responsible had quickly been shot by Lightning Strike and was left to die as they escaped._

"_Quick, they're on the roof- managed to time-jump a couple minutes to get there," Chrono said, holding his hands out to us to time-jump forward to their location._

_Knight straightened, done examining the dead sidekick. The man had been twitching for a while, evidence that the Mortis Angelus wasn't working to its full capabilities any longer. He jogged over to us and held his hand out to his uncle. I'd already taken the other. _

"_The adaptor must have been loose," Knight babbled as we suddenly were flung forward through time. It was like watching a video fast-forwarded at super speeds. "Keeps the ray from dealing instant death and instead causes-"_

_The world stopped turning around us and we all found ourselves crouched behind the door at the top of the stairwell. The night air was cold and I felt a shiver escape up my back. Knight had stopped talking instantly and now our keenly listening ears could focus on the noises of Lightning Strike and his two sidekicks as they waited for something- no doubt a helicopter. They were talking and seemed strangely unhurried about the escape. I was about to say something when I suddenly realized there were no longer three silhouettes against the skyline of the city- but four. _

"_Weren't there only thr-" I began when Chrono abruptly disappeared and then reappeared by the others. He'd time-jumped across the broad roof before I could complete my sentence. _

Though…no warning would have helped us face what was next.

I wanted to flinch away from the next part of the memory but found myself watching all the same, reliving the night as I had so many times before, trying to find something that would reveal the identity of the person responsible for ruining my life.

_Knight started forward as Chrono put his knee into Lightning Strike's back, forcing him to the ground. The darkness had prevented us from seeing something very important, and in a moment, one of the henchmen had the Mortis Angelus pointed at my father-in-law. The weapon was fired and a ray of black that one could hardly see shot straight into Harold. _

_I paused in my steps and then stumbled on beside Knight, too caught up in emotions to stop and think of what would be the smart thing to do. We skidded to a halt next to the twitching body of Chrono. He was staring up at us and still breathing. I let go of a relieved breath and turned on the surrounding villains with a scowl._

"_Hold it pyro," a female voice called as my hands lit up with a whoosh. _

_She was the fourth figure, stepping out of the night like some kind of stalking predator. Her smile showed brightly, the only thing visible beneath the shadow of her dark hood and mask. Somehow I couldn't turn away and my hands held still, flames burning out obediently. Frustrated, I tried to move and found I couldn't. Knight was in the same situation, stuck kneeling next to Chrono's prone body. _

"_Pity we couldn't meet under better circumstances Third Degree, I've heard good things about you. Though I don't suppose you'd appreciate any compliments from this particular family member. You always did shy away from your Ministry roots, eh?"_

_I snarled, unable to display any other signs of anger. _

"_Right, well unfortunately I'm running on a tight schedule so I'll have to cut our introductions short." She raised a hand to one of the henchmen who went over and quickly cut the throat of the fallen Lightning Strike. I choked back any sign of surprise as she explained. "I'm the real Lightning Strike. This weather-controlling buffoon was pretty useful in covering my tracks, but I'm sick of the games now. Truth is, my abilities are of a more subtle and useful sort."_

_With a snap of her fingers, Chrono suddenly rose, struggling with his body in order to stand. His stare had gone blank and I knew immediately that the woman was a mind controller. Chrono took the Mortis Angelus from the woman's hands before bringing it over to Knight. His limbs were immediately freed from her control but his mind was taken over in the same moment. _

"_Fix it," she ordered simply to Knight, "Wouldn't want you to suffer like your friend here, now would we?"_

_I growled, trying to remember everything that I'd ever been taught about warding off mental attacks. Nothing helped and I was left watching as Knight rigidly fixed the weapon and then handed it back to Chrono at a glance from the woman. Chrono took it and pointed at Knight, barrel held inches from his chest. I was screaming in my head, concentrating on breaking control so seriously that migraine pains started blazing through my skull._

_Chrono hit the trigger and rocked back slightly, fragile body barely holding still against the recoil. The ray hit Knight in the chest and he slumped over, lifeless. _

"He couldn't have," Lydia shouted, angrily storming into my mind, ruthlessly pulling at moments I didn't want to see again. I tried to lay it all out factually but found I couldn't exclude the emotions attached.

_Knight was dead, hadn't breathed once in the last few minutes. Lightning Strike was talking to the other two villains about something. I could only stare unfeelingly at the now frozen Chrono. Tears were streaming down his worn face as he stared at Knight. The Mortis Angelus lay abandoned near our feet. I was too hopeless to think of anything besides securing a quick death for Chrono and myself. _

_As soon as I'd thought that, my foot suddenly twitched. Eyes widening in surprise, I glanced up at the turned backs of the villains. Had her mental hold lost its power from controlling more than one person? I ignored the questions and rose suddenly, knowing there was only a short amount of time. I quickly grabbed Lightning Strike around the neck and began dragging her to the edge of the building, seeing Knight's dead body in my mind's eye. _

_She was over the edge in a flash, holding only onto my arm. My hand tightened around her neck, ready to release. My body seemed to be moving without command and I suddenly realized this wasn't me at all. Why hadn't I lit up yet, taken out the other two goons? Why hadn't one of them shot me with the Mortis Angelus yet? Why wasn't I concerned about handing her over to the authorities? Why couldn't I manage to move?_

_Lightning Strike smiled, an awkward expression on her steadily reddening face. Her mask slipped, revealing an attractive face. Golden strands of hair framed the scene as she winked slowly._

_Then I let go. _

I searched the memory desperately, looking for some sign. Why Lightning Strike had sacrificed her own life was still beyond me. She had died, though her body was never matched to any villains in the system. Why had she died? Why did she want to? Incriminating me didn't make sense besides her vague mention of the Ministry of Elements and even that would hardly be motivation for suicide.

Lydia moved on this time, past the anguished emotions I felt as Chrono and I took care of the other two villains and then knelt on either side of Knight. Harold checked his nephew's pulse, still unable to believe that he was gone. The rest was a blur of more feeling than recollection until we arrived at a quiet conversation between Chrono and me.

_No one had come yet, though we'd called in for backup and an investigation team. We'd been silent since then, sitting together on the cold roof between the bodies of the fake Lightning Strike and Knight. The henchmen lay there too, having died in convulsions only moments after we'd subdued them. It didn't take much to conclude that Lightning Strike had set up some sort of mental block to kill them once she'd died. I turned my face away from them and towards Chrono._

"_When they come- we say that I killed Knight," I commanded simply, meeting Harold's bloodshot eyes. _

_He shook his head. _

"_The Mortis Angelus has done something to you," I replied, more insistence than logic at the moment, "You can't go to prison like that. You know the council, the chances of a mind-controlled killer getting off without some time is zip." Now that the other two villains were dead, any testimonies had been destroyed. _

"_I can't do this to you Warren. I can't do this to Lydia," Harold said, grabbing hold of my arm. "Don't do this," his voice was weak. _

"_What about Emma?" I had responded, thinking of Lydia's red-eyed half-sister, "She needs her dad- and Shyla?"_

"_I can't be selfish like that."_

"_You're dying," I added seriously, trying my best to stare him down. I wrested from his grip, "You want to die in prison? That's what'll happen."_

"_You'll be a villain in everyone's eyes. What if Lydi-"_

"_Lydia needs you too- as long as you'll be around." I put my hand on my father-in-law's shoulder, "Let me do this."_

_Let me do this…_

_Do this…_

_This…_

The words echoed for a few moments and then everything stopped. I found myself sitting in the room, helmet still strapped on, staring across at Lydia's tear-stained face. She'd gone all red and splotchy like she usually did after crying. With a sudden pull I was flung back into the strange, nauseating darkness of my mind and memories. Even with the present pain, she wanted more.

"_Thus the jury finds that one Third Degree is found guilty of the unintentional homicide of villain Lightning Strike and hero Veritas. Because of the evidence presented in court, the jury agrees on a seven year sentence with possibility of early release for good behavior."_

_I looked over my shoulder at Lydia. Her father hadn't even been able to attend the trial due to his hospitalization. Doctors believed he was suffering from an acute form of cancer. I faced the doors before I was led through them, stalwart though my sentence was yet to be carried out. Seven years seemed like a lifetime, but I'd never been one to cower._

The walls of the prison were flung up into existence and we found me inside, pinned to the floor.

_I craned my head around, trying to look for an escape. Stitches leered above me, looking insanely normal without his villain get-up. I saw my panicked expression in the piece of glass he held. Blood dripped down the glass and into my face from his hand. He didn't seem to mind that the weapon was gnawing into his own flesh- as long as he had a chance at cutting mine._

"_Hoity-toity little pyro isn't so proud now," he crowed in a sing-song voice, "Been here almost a week and I still haven't marked you. We all have to have a mark. HaHaHAHA!"_

_I grimaced as the glass stuck into my cheek. The sounds of the guards struggling to open the cell door were drowned out by my own growl of pain._

I didn't want Lydia to see the rest of what I'd gone through. She'd been through enough without that on her mind but she wrested control away from me before I could blast through the years.

"_I hate you!" I yelled gruffly, drawing the attention of the other inmates who sat on this side of the glass. The guards behind me tensed. "Don't ever come here again. I don't want to see you ever again!"_

_I walked with the guards to the door and didn't look back. Even so, I knew what she'd look like as she wiped away any tears quickly and left, trying to maintain her dignity as she left her heart behind. _

_When they brought me back to the cell, my new cellmate looked up. With the face of my father-in-law he smiled._

"_Have a nice visit with Lydia?" he asked once the guards had left._

"_I told you, we're not together anymore. You said all that was in an alternate dimension anyway-" I answered drawing my knees to my chest and eyeing the man who had once been called Secondhand by his villain counterparts. _

"_You may not remember meeting me," the man answered finally, "But I remember you. You think this little act of yours is going to protect her? I may be in here for life, but I can get my revenge through other means."_

_I leaned my head against the wall, "I still don't know what you're talking about, but maybe you'll believe me once I send the divorce papers off next week."_

_I could feel him eyeing me cautiously, trying to size up whether I was lying or not. Fortunately, I'd always had a wonderful poker face. _

"You know the rest!" I yelled aloud, ending it all with determination as fiery pain shot back to front over my skull.

We sat panting in the room. I undid the straps of the helmet and took it off, rising before she could insist on seeing anything else.

"You weren't lying about that Secondhand person," she murmured, sounding surprised.

I shook my head, glad at least to be exonerated of that.

"Lydia," I began slowly, reaching a hand out towards her.

"I need some time Warren," she replied, cutting off my words before they were spoken. Standing up, she picked up her purse and headed to the door. "You can get home right?" she paused to ask, hand already turning the door handle.

I nodded, wondering if I'd only succeeded in making things worse.

"See you later," she offered with a last look and left the room.

I didn't stop her.

* * *

**AN: What a rush eh? Sorry about forcing that all into one chapter, but it was about the only place to do it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think!**


	13. Too Damn Late

Chapter 12.

I stumbled into the Stronghold kitchen that morning with a headache pounding out a drumline against my skull. Making some intelligible noise, I made my way to the stove, hoping that Layla's insistence that tea was better than coffee would not ruin my day.

"Rough night?" a voice asked from behind me.

With wary reaction slowed by tired muscles, I could only manage to turn around slowly to see Ethan sitting at the kitchen table, smirking at me.

"I thought you were in India," I replied. It was too early for sarcasm.

"I was, but since everyone's getting together at Shyla's I thought I'd come back. Will said Malati and I could stay here a couple days."

I soon found out that 'everyone' meant all the old gang…except me. I shouldn't have been surprised that Lydia hadn't said anything about the get together. Besides, as Will mentioned after overhearing the conversation, it'd be better to stay away from Taylor for the time being. Being away for years probably hadn't deadened the grudge he held against me. After the incident, he'd been the first to lay the blame in my hands and even the new memories I'd shared with Lydia wouldn't guarantee we'd ever be buddies.

Things were also awkward with everyone else anyway. It seemed it'd be a long, difficult road to get my friends back. Funny that the boy who'd never even wanted another person to eat lunch with was suddenly sad over the people he'd lost. I wasn't an angst-ridden teenager anymore; that was certain.

"Well," I offered after breakfast was over, "I should get going. Got to corner Medulla again."

Will, too absorbed in feeding Laura, just nodded. The baby glanced up at me and I imagined her toothless grin was some kind of sign of triumph.

"See you later," I offered, wondering why things always seemed so awkward when I was around. No doubt Ethan and Will would be chatting about something if I hadn't deadened the breakfast mood.

"Hey, wait up Warren. I'll come along with you. We can take my car," Ethan said, standing up.

"Why?" I asked, dumbfounded at the offer. I watched him clean off his breakfast plate and then dry his dark hands on a nearby towel.

"Because I'm your friend," he answered, sounding amused.

I just stared. It was a different feeling to have someone to _want_ to hang with me. Even so, I doubted his back-up would help much with Medulla. The big-headed maniac was unlikely to be impressed into telling me anything.

000000000

"I believe I've said no already, but perhaps you're slightly hard of hearing?" Medulla intoned with an annoyed look.

Ethan stepped forward, sending a pacifying glance my way, "I think Warren's just concerned Prof- uh-"

"Professor is still fine Ethan," Medulla offered, "_You're_ making quite a name for yourself, though why you'd want to hang out with an emotionally-retarded convict is beyond me."

Chuckling nervously, Ethan pulled a chair over to Medulla's desk and sat down. I turned my back to them and tried to resist setting fire to the room the traditional way- I did have a lighter in my pocket after all.

"I think you're misunderstanding our concern. See- I have good reason to believe that villain support members have been tracking Lydia's movements." I looked over at him after the statement was made, glad he'd decided to at least skirt around protocol to get the information, "I know Warren can come off as a little…volatile, but he has good intentions. Besides, you yourself have seen how Lydia's memories have been tampered with."

"Just because I recognize that there is a threat does not mean I'll give in and suddenly start working with this-"

"You know what," I suddenly interrupted, whirling around, "This isn't worth the time. I'm going. Sorry Ethan."

"Mortis Angelus," Medulla said as my hand closed over the door handle, "I looked into it like you asked."

I waited for him to continue but didn't move.

"It's been classified simply as ray of death in the official records. Unfortunately, your claims don't seem to have much merit. I went to the institute myself after seeing Lydia's brain scans. The Mortis Angelus is still under lock and key and very heavily protected. If a villain has any plans for it then they'll spend months more planning to no avail. It's not moving anytime soon."

"But that has to be it," I began again, turning to face the two of them. I pulled a chair over in defeat and sat with a heavy sigh. "Fiona's messages are sent because of Fintan in the future…wouldn't he know what to warn us about?"

Medulla rolled his eyes, "I've told Lydia this several times. There is no guarantee that those messages haven't been polluted by future circumstances. By sending the messages Fintan's might have already changed current events. That might have been his intention all along."

"Sorry, I'd rather not take a chance and have my dead wife to show for it," I answered sarcastically.

"The other possibility," Medulla continued with a glare, "Is that Fintan has manipulated everything so that his existence is not put into peril. Though- since he doesn't have his powers already the chances of that are slim," he seemed to lapse into thought and I half-expected him to go off into a lecture about chronokinesis and its complications.

"So the Mortis Angelus isn't a threat, in your opinion," Ethan inserted while glancing cautiously at me.

"No. Though it was an interesting work of weaponry to examine. The last villains to possess it did not make it. In fact, the technology is so advanced that I'd almost think my evil twin had created it."

"You have an evil twin?" Ethan asked.

"No- but if I did, I'd imagine he'd be inventing weapons as advanced as that."

"Well that's extremely helpful," I grumbled. I stretched my legs out and looked up at the ceiling while Medulla and Ethan exchanged some technical mumbo-jumbo about how the Mortis Angelus might work. "Look," I interrupted suddenly, straightening, "The only chance we have right now is to investigate the people who could be working for Secondhand. You said the memory-manipulator had to be someone close."

"I know what you're going to say, but it's just not possible. I checked Leopard _myself_."

"The same way you checked Royal Pain when she managed to almost destroy the school and turn you into a baby?" I asked with a scowl.

Gritting his jaw, Medulla turned a glare on me before slowly answering, "We don't screen teenagers, though you, Mr. Peace, are proof that we probably should start to do that as well."

"Who's Leopard?" Ethan intervened. His dark eyes glanced between us, unsure of whom to land on.

"Native Hercules," I replied, "Big, blonde, always smiling with annoyingly white teeth."

"He's our physical education teacher, replaced Boomer this year after an unfortunate incident sent the loudmouth to emergency care. He was muttering something about roosters and peanut butter all the way there." Medulla didn't look very concerned or sorry as he explained. "Well, since it looks like I won't get rid of you just by insisting, I'll let you look at the man's records. Keep in mind these were not only investigated by the school admissions board, but also by the governing superhero council."

I rolled my eyes and waited until he handed me the papers.

"Come on Warren," Ethan said, jogging after me as we left minutes later, "Medulla just has a soft spot for Lydia that's all. I don't think he actually means half of the stuff he says."

I growled, slowly curling and uncurling my fists. Ethan was mistaken in thinking I was mad over some choice comments from Medulla.

"A relief to know that Leopard guy isn't a threat though, right?" Ethan added, dodging a lounging pair of teens, probably ditching old melon-head's lectures. "I mean he's got a stellar record. I couldn't believe those pictures of him saving those orphans all by himself."

"But he came from a villain family," I insisted, knowing the argument was paper-thin.

Ethan gave me a pointed look and I held up a hand. It was obvious that there was severe irony when I said something like that. As much as I hated to admit it, it seemed that Leopard was clean. I supposed I'd have to come up with some other way to get him out of Lydia's life, the quicker the better.

"I'm just going to go say hi to Powers," Ethan offered after a minute or so. "Meet you by the car!"

I stopped mid-stalk and stood in the middle of the hall feeling abandoned. It was amazing how quickly I could adapt to having friends. Sighing, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Lydia's number, the one I'd managed to pry out of Layla.

"Hello?" she said, picking up after a couple rings.

"Hey."

Silence.

"Warren…how'd you get this number?"

"Layla."

"Ah."

"Heard everyone's getting together at Shyla's," I said after a moment, wondering if I sounded as needy as I felt.

"Yeah."

"So…" I said awkwardly, hoping Lydia would pick up on my reticence.

"So- just come over," she stated shortly. I winced at her tone of voice.

"Are you sure that's ok?"

"Shyla wants to see you anyway. I'm sure she'll be glad if you come."

"How about you?" it was the closest I could come to a sincere question.

There was silence on the other end and I was holding my breath without knowing it. With all the things to worry about, including Secondhand, I don't know why our little quarrels seemed more important. But at the moment I'd have traded almost anything for the right answer from her.

"I'm…" she began tentatively, "I'm not sure Warren. You've been gone a long time," there was a loud noise in the background, "Fin- Fintan no, not the- Warren just come over if you want to, I have to go."

I listened to the beeping that had replaced Lydia's voice. It wasn't the answer I'd wanted but then again, at least she hadn't just said 'no'. There was a sudden thump and I looked over towards the doorway of the nearest room. Alejandro stood there panting heavily, a sheen of sweat on his dark brow. His hands were twitching as he stared at me with wide, panicked looking eyes.

"What's up?" I finally asked.

"Mr. Leopard, he- he's lying about it all. I don't know how he did it. He's lying about all of it."

"Lying about what?" I dropped the trash bags and stepped towards the tubby boy.

"Everything! Aren't you listening?! I didn't remember at all, I didn't know his power. He changed it so I couldn't remember it."

"Remember what?" I asked with frustration.

"His power is manipulating memories. We'd all thought he was one of those super strength, agility dudes but it's because he'd manipulated our memories about it…and he did that to me too. I was with him one day, touched his hand and he told me the truth, but he erased that memory- I'd forgotten until now," Alejandro's fast-paced speech was making me confused but he didn't seem to notice, "See I was messing around with the equipment, the mind-reading equipment we use for mental battles you know? It triggered the memory. Hurt too, but somehow-"

I held up a hand with a frown, "Let's skip to the part where you tell me what the hell this means."

"He. Manipulates. Memories. Don't you get it?" Alejandro answered, looking at me like I was a gorilla. "You were checking up on his background with Medulla right?"

"Right- he was clean," I said, "They're able to detect memory manipulations too. But why would he lie?" Alejandro looked annoyingly pleased with himself but I didn't have time to worry about it. "Did he leave already?"

"Huh?"

"Leopard, did he leave?"

"Yeah, he's already gone for the da-"

I didn't wait to hear the rest. Ethan officially ditched, I ran out into the hall and down towards the main entrance with Alejandro trailing behind, still trying to talk.

"Wait, don't you- you want to h-hear the rest? I think this is bad. I mean w-why would h-he want to live with h-her? Don't you think it's weird?"

I was already long past the conclusion Alejandro was coming to, but leaving Sky High seemed more important at the moment than telling a teenager to scram. I vaguely heard the explanation end as we reached the doors. My cell phone began ringing. I flipped it open, recognizing Lydia's number.

"Lydia?"

"Warren?" Leopard's voice seemed suddenly less exuberant and much more sinister. I wrenched on the door handle and slid inside while a panting Alejandro watched.

"Leopard, if you've done-"

"It's too late for that," he responded, cutting me off calmly.

I started up the car and drove the wrong way down the landing pavement before taking off through the clouds at breakneck speed. "What, what do you mean?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"It's done."

I was silent.

"I wish they'd stayed at home- then I wouldn't have had to take care of Shyla and the little girl too. It was hard with Lydia trying to pause time and Shyla's force fields thrown at me…but I did it. I didn't think I could actually do it."

"Do what DAMN IT?!" the car swerved past a flock of geese and plummeted down towards the highway landing.

"I made it painless, took away the memories," his voice cracked, "Secondhand wouldn't have liked it but it wasn't Lydia who killed her. It was you- you took her away, and now it's my turn Warren…Goodbye."

The phone rang as soon as he hung up and I answered angrily.

"Warren, where'd you go?" Ethan's voice came from the other line.

"Ethan," I put the phone on speaker and grabbed the steering wheel with both hands as the entrance to the highway came up. The 'closed' sign was ripped off by the front tires of the car as I skidded onto the ramp, the landing jarring through every nerve ending in my body.

"Warren- listen, you might have a lead. Medulla just talked to me, said he needed to tell you something. It seems-"

"Screw it," I growled half-heartedly and blinked rapidly. Tears were impeding my vision before I even knew I was crying.

"What? Listen, Leopard's sister is Lightning Strike, the one you killed. It might be a clue."

"Ethan," I intoned, taking a deep breath.

"What?"

"It's too late," a sob ripped out of my throat, "Too damn late."


	14. Reaction

Chapter 13.

It was scary, how normal the house seemed. I half-expected Shyla to come out of the kitchen as I opened the door and looked up the stairs of the split-level. But it was too quiet and nobody was coming to greet the visitor. My feet moved, one in front of the other up the steps to the landing. Dark brown stains skidded from the landing into the kitchen. I looked inside for a moment, blinking at the bodies of Shyla and Emma. A knife lay nearby in their blood.

The living room was next. I couldn't ignore the tell-tale signs of a struggle, broken glass and stains on carpet, walls and furniture. I'd turned into a silent observer, eyeing the scene through the training I'd received, knowing one mark was from a victim and another from the murderer. Fintan was draped over the loveseat like an abandoned rag doll. His open eyes were staring at the ground where Lydia lay. They were both dead.

_Dead,_ I repeated in my head numbly.

Years later, many, many years later, I would remember how apathetically Fintan looked at the bodies of his younger self and his mother in that moment.

I'd been sitting there for only a couple moments, shocked into silent shaking, when they had arrived. Fintan and a superhero-suited young woman appeared in the darkened living room in an oval of bright light that faded away after they stepped forth. The young woman gasped, kneeling next to the body of Lydia with a frown. Her red eyes examined the corpses and then turned on Fintan, teary and radiant.

_Emma, _I named her in my mind, my little sister-in-law who lay lifeless in the kitchen currently. My body wouldn't move, but I stared at the pair with vague curiosity, wondering why they'd only come now. So much for the 'gift' of time-traveling.

"Well don't just sit there," Fintan offered me and put his hand on my shoulder. His voice softened a bit as he examined my current state, "We need to take care of this…and we can't do it without you. If you want to see them again, come with us."

My legs managed to move somehow and I stood shakily, feeling as if someone might knock me over with a sneeze. My head pounded, so loudly that I barely caught the whispered consultation between the suit-clad Fintan and spandex-constrained Emma. They both looked at me, seeming to expect more than I was currently giving, but I couldn't help it. I'd lost everything and even if Fintan could somehow help…wouldn't I always remember the way Lydia's blood had felt on my hands? My eyes blurred and I realized I was crying- had been crying.

_I never cry, _I reminded my disobedient tear ducts.

"Come on Warren," Emma offered gently and put a hand on my elbow, guiding me forward as another oval of light appeared. "Let's go save 'em."

We stepped into the light, and I unblinking stood until our feet were planted on solid ground again- far away from the horror scene we'd come from. I looked around, recognizing Sky High, even in its changed state. New buildings had been added to the floating campus and different banners hung from the front entrance. The place was deserted and I turned slowly, shivering as the wind picked up, whipping through me.

"You might remember," Fintan began slowly, almost as if talking to a child, "That Medulla had told you the Mortis Angelus was a work of genius, like something out of the future." He turned and took off his sunglasses, staring at me with his mother's eyes, "He was right- because the Mortis Angelus _was_ from the future." He folded the sunglasses and stuck them in his pocket, frowning.

"Where are we?" I asked hoarsely, leaning on Emma for support.

"The Sky High campus, the year 2017," Emma answered and then looked at the ground at a chastising glance from Fintan. I wondered if she was his sidekick, he didn't seem like a team-work sort of person…probably had gotten that from me.

"This is the year a breakthrough is made in ray technology- especially in the experimentation using rays and time-travel. In essence that's what the Mortis Angelus does, it ages the organs instantly- killing the person through the influence of time. It wasn't a weapon ever meant to be created, but the mad ramblings of a prisoner from your time were written down by Secondhand when he shared a cell with the man and when the power-loss drugs that are given to prisoners wore off at a faster rate than expected, Secondhand traveled here with the plans, giving them to someone who had enough of a brain to create what had been dreamt about."

I didn't want to hear this from Fintan, didn't want to listen to him expound on how craftily Secondhand had created his web for his victims. All I could think about was my family, once lost and then lost again and the blood on my hands, drying dark in the crevices.

"What do I need to do?" I asked, standing straighter, "Just tell me that."

Fintan met my eyes again, "This is the day Secondhand comes here to give Medulla the plans for the Mortis Angelus. You stop him, that's what you need to do."

I wondered how I'd ever raised a man like this, so certain of himself, manipulating me as if I was some pawn on a chess board. Was he doing this because he loved Lydia like I did? Or was he just making sure that he didn't die prematurely?

"I love her too," Fintan offered, steady gaze breaking for a brief moment as he said the words. His voice was quiet and I wondered how he'd seen through me so clearly. "But this is something we all have to do together…I know. So trust me."

I shook my head slightly and closed my eyes, swallowing with some effort. "Will this happen again?" I asked sounding like a child, "Will…I have to see—to see…"

"It'll never happen again," Fintan answered certainly.

"Come on," Emma offered to both of us and stepped towards the building, "Let's go."

We nodded in unison, set our jaws the same way, clenched our fists at the same time and turned to follow her. Too quickly we were inside, walking through the changed halls of this future Sky High towards the new lab where Medulla still worked. I wondered why Medulla would do such a thing and what he'd think if he knew. For him it was just another scientific discovery or experiment. I tried not to hate him for it.

We stopped outside a set of doors, voices coming from within. I tensed at the sound of Secondhand's voice, clear and persuasive as he made his case to Medulla. How long had he cultivated the relationship with Medulla, I wondered. Even if my experience with time travel was less than the other two I was accompanying, I knew from Lydia that there were many shortcuts one could take to set up a future conversation. It would have been simple to 'bump into' Medulla at some conference and start up a 'friendship' from there.

Emma was taking something out of the bag she'd been carrying around, they looked like small, portable speakers as she set three on the ground and began spacing them along the outside wall of the classroom. Fintan gave her a sign to do the job more quietly and she nodded, stealthily walking back to us once all three devices had been switched on. I watched them warily, a faint buzzing sounding in my ears. Soon they began glowing white like power-draining material and the buzzing grew louder. Inside the room, the talking ceased.

"He can still time-jump a few seconds back or forward- so be careful," Fintan offered hurriedly, hand on the door, "And try not to hurt Medulla- he's helpful."

The energy that had been lost was suddenly flooding my body as Fintan pushed the door open and rushed in, Emma close behind. There was a burning sensation in my fingertips, but it wavered like a flame struggling not to go out. I had no firepower but I still hurried after and joined the fray.

A much older Medulla watched in shock as we rushed in. Emma immediately performed some kind of spinning kick I couldn't dream of accomplishing and knocked Secondhand to the ground. He lay for a moment, maybe expecting to be able to use his powers to escape. His expression grew more frustrated and he bolted to the other side of the room as Fintan ran at him.

"You," he sneered, eyeing his redhead grand-nephew with contempt. His eyes darted to the unfinished Mortis Angelus on the lab counter in front of him.

I saw the glance and lunged towards the weapon, knocking it off the table and onto the ground. It slid across the slick linoleum and towards the feet of Mr. Medulla. In the corner of my eye I saw Fintan and Secondhand suddenly wrestling but there was no time to help. The elderly Medulla was moving as fast as he could towards the partially completed death ray. He bent over as I jumped over a lab counter, toppling benches over in my effort to beat him to the weapon. Emma hurried forward as well, but was farther away and I knew it was up to me.

My head scraped against the counter top as I toppled over another row and slid towards the weapon as Medulla bent over to pick it up, his old back making the process slower. My hand closed around the handle and I looked up at Medulla. His wrinkled face lit with recognition and he paused long enough for me to grab the Mortis Angelus. The feeling of it was lighter than I remembered and I reminded myself that this was not yet the weapon that had killed Knight and Chrono.

"Warren?" Medulla asked, fear replaced by curiosity as I got up with the weapon in my hand and pointed it quickly towards the grappling Fintan and Secondhand.

"Stop!" I yelled hoarsely, holding the weapon towards them.

Fintan wrestled Secondhand around, swinging him out and towards my aim before breaking away from the man with a quick time-jump of five seconds- the maximum he could complete under the influence of the power-draining transmitters we were using.

Secondhand froze, eyes widening as he realized who it was holding the weapon. This particular version of him hadn't yet met me in prison.

"I take it everything worked out then," he offered, expression turning smug, though his eyes still watched me warily through the frames of his glasses, "Why else would you all be here? Is my brother dead then? And Lydia I presume? Wonderful."

My finger caressed the trigger of the death ray.

"I'm glad- I did try rather hard to set things up this time. I knew it'd be much more satisfying to torture her and her father a little bit before letting them die. They had to feel my pain after all. Though," he glanced at Fintan, "I didn't think I'd see you again? What happened, was I that careless?"

"My child self is still alive…barely," Fintan replied coldly, "I have enough time to take care of you before death comes and affects my future."

I stared at Fintan, brow furrowing, he'd been alive? Then was Emma alive too? I'd thought my son was dead, as dead as his mother…did that mean Lydia was still alive, still there in that living room? I dropped my arm, the Mortis Angelus hanging loosely in my grasp. He'd dragged me into the future when she might still be alive? I stared at Fintan angrily but didn't have a chance to say anything.

There was a sound in the hall and the buzzing ceased.

Secondhand smiled and gave me a wink before-

I raised the Mortis Angelus and fired. The black beam hit Secondhand in the stomach a millisecond before he disappeared.

Medulla stared at all of us, taking in the scene with the keen observation of a scientist.

Fintan fell to his knees on the ground, looking suddenly pale. "He got away," he growled.

"The transmitters are out," Emma said, coming back into the room after a quick check in the hallway, "They were blown by the strain, seems Secondhand has more power than we thought."

"Was," Fintan offered with finality, clutching his head, "Warren fired the Mortis Angelus…he'll die…he…has-" Fintan fell over, gasping for breath before he suddenly disappeared.

"What happened?" I asked, dropping the unfinished weapon to the floor. I stomped on it angrily, shattering the casing and mechanisms inside easily.

Emma held her own head with a grimace, "I think he died…back in your time. I have to hurry- send you back before," she hacked and blood spattered from her mouth onto the formerly clean desk she stood next to.

I hurried over, a frown on my face.

"Don't make that again- alright?" she said to Medulla faintly and grasped my wrist. A red hole appeared in the floor beneath us and we sunk through, dropping at inexpressible speed.

Dizzily I looked over, Emma had gone. Vanished like Fintan and I was falling, falling, falling…There seemed to be no end to the nauseating sensation. Had we succeeded? Was Secondhand dead?

And as my falling slowed and the world appeared again around me, the most important question came to my muddled brain.

Was Lydia alive?


	15. Changes

Chapter 14.

"_Thus the jury finds that one Third Degree is found guilty of the unintentional homicide of villain Secondhand. Because of the evidence presented in court and the testimony of time agency members Fintan and Emma, his sentence is reduced to two years in prison."_

_I looked over my shoulder at Lydia. She, Knight and her father all had tears in their eyes as they watched the guards lead me away. I faced the doors before I was led through them, stalwart though my sentence was yet to be carried out. Two years? Hell…I could handle that, and on the other side, Lydia would be waiting. _

_000_

"_Warren!" Lydia's voice carried across the gates of the prison even before they opened._

_I was still shrugging into my recovered leather jacket when I heard her. Grinning, I quickened my step and then broke into a run, pride be damned. I took her in my arms and spun her around quickly._

"_Where are the twins?" I asked, kissing her neck and jaw and mouth until the guard on duty began whistling. I glared over at him, but couldn't manage the expression long._

"_At home, Knight's watching them," she answered breathlessly, slinging her arm around my waist as we walked out of the prison gates and towards the car. _

"_Knight," I repeated with a satisfied smile, thinking how glad I'd be to see his face again. Was he really alive? Of course he was…this was another world- one I'd saved._

_000_

"_Dada," Fiona squealed as we entered the house. Having only seen me through the glass wall of the visiting booth in the prison, she was fascinated with touching my face with her chubby toddler hands. _

_I sat patiently on the couch, eyes always shifting between my daughter's face and the figure of Lydia, setting the table for dinner. My attention turned back to Fiona as her hand traced the scar on my face, eyes wide with the sensation of feeling it for herself. Fintan crawled closer and pulled himself up on the edge of the couch, thin red hair sticking up in random places. He laughed and hit the couch with a slobber covered hand. _

_Knight grabbed him from behind, placing him on his knee before looking over at me. "Weird isn't it?" he asked, looking at the baby, "Wonder when he'll know how many times he's saved our lives already."_

_I shrugged, busy with a staring contest with Fiona. I didn't want to think about the Fintan I knew in the future- he had some things to answer for, even if he was my son. _

"_Dinner's ready," Lydia called and I looked up, losing the contest automatically. I smiled at her, standing there in sweats, short hair escaping from her messy ponytail. _

_She's beautiful, I thought, picking up Fiona before I moved towards the table. _

_000_

_I slid through the small window with some effort, her hands tugging me through from within. We both tumbled back and I looked down at Lydia's face in the darkness with a faint smirk. Pecking her on the lips quickly, I scrambled up, bringing her to her feet as well. The mission had gone well, but the surveillance we'd been under the whole time on this 'vacation' required some creative maneuvering. _

"_Shhh," Lydia reprimanded with a slight laugh and she crept over to close the window I'd just climbed through. _

_When she turned around I was looking her up and down with amusement. "New style?" I asked, examining her severely patched up pj pants and overly large t-shirt that I could have sworn had been mine at one point. _

_I folded my arms and walked closer, nearly tripping over the bed post. _

"_It might catch on some day," Lydia retorted when we were inches apart. _

_I wrapped my arms around her tightly moving my mouth close to her ear. "I doubt it."_

"_You're getting me all wet," she complained as the rain on my clothes soaked into her. Pulling away, Lydia touched my clammy shirt with a pointed look._

"_Guess I better take it off," I replied and almost laughed at how readily she agreed, hands already tugging up on the hem before I'd made a move._

_We met each others gazes and laughed silently, shoulders shaking as we enjoyed the secretive silence. _

_000_

"_Fiona?" Lydia whispered, leaning over the hospital bed, "Honey can you hear me? Come on, wake up…"_

_I watched helplessly and put my hand on her shoulder, squeezing and trying to keep my own tears at bay. "She's gone," I ground out, uneasily watching the doctors in the room, "She's gone now," I repeated, pulling Lydia away from the little girl. _

_Once she was out of the room I turned back to the bed, pausing before I bent over and kissed her forehead, already pale and cold. _

"_I saved her," I whispered to her, "Thank you."_

_000_

"_Ack," I choked as Lydia tightened my tie. "Are you trying to kill me?"_

"_No," she replied testily and stepped away so I could look in the mirror. I knew she was annoyed, probably thinking of what a baby I was being. _

_I shook off the thought and examined my reflection in the mirror. The non-prescription glasses were in place, my long hair had been tucked behind my ears and the tight tie looked appropriate around the collared shirt I'd been forced into. Still…something was off. _

"_I look like a convict stuffed into a suit," I offered sullenly, loosening the tie in a quick, bitter movement._

"_You are," she shot back with a glare and left the room. _

_I followed after, knowing from experience that it was best to stop this fight before it built up into a blaze. "Lydia," I called, grabbing her arm, "I'll go, alright."_

"_It's just for a year- you just have to see if you like it."_

"_I know," I replied, trying not to grumble. Teaching at Sky High was the last job I'd ever thought I'd end up with._

_She finally smiled and reached up to tighten the tie again. I growled inwardly, but her next words caught me off guard, interrupting my anger._

"_Sides we need the money right now…Neither of us have had much work moonlighting and now that we're going to have another kid-"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm pregnant Warren," she replied, eyes suddenly sparkling. _

_I looked down at her stomach, forgetting the noose around my neck briefly. _

_000_

How to explain what happened after the fight with Secondhand without confusing anyone is a problem…All I know to do is to tell what I saw. Even that won't fill all the blanks, because as I was flung through space experiencing things as history changed and time snapped back into place, my brain conformed, receiving new memories to explain all that had happened in this newly created universe- a universe where Secondhand's carefully planned revenge had been thwarted.

When everything had stopped spinning around me, I found myself in bed, at home, with Lydia lying next to me, 5 months pregnant and sound asleep. I wanted to wake her up, to ask if she remembered everything I just had gone through. It seemed too good to be true.

My hand moved of its own accord and swept Lydia's dark red hair away from her face. My finger traced the freckles on her face, across her forehead, down her nose and then rested over her lips briefly. I smiled, too giddy with our sudden reunion to keep in my happiness. My hand wavered as Lydia turned over and opened her eyes, looking very sleepy.

"Are you trying to tell me to wake up?" she asked groggily, "My appointment isn't until nine," she added, putting a hand on the bulge of her stomach.

The doorbell started ringing before I could answer. The frantic pushing on the button made Lydia groan and reach for a pillow to cover her ears. I got out of bed, head still spinning with everything that I'd gone through in the last hours…or was it years? Grabbing some clothes off the floor, I dressed and went out into the hallway, nearly stumbling over a toy car that Fintan had left there.

"I told him to pick that up," I mumbled and then froze in the hall, _I did? I can remember that? _These duel realities were going to confuse me to no end.

I reached the front door and opened it, glad that the frenetic sound of the doorbell had finally ended. Staring back at me from the other side was Knight. He smiled widely as he saw me.

"You really are alive! And I'm alive!" he half-shouted and launched himself at me, tackling me in what I assumed was a hug. "I can't believe this," he continued rambling, "When I woke up I just had to rush over here, everything's ok now…and I'm ALIVE!" he jumped up and down and I wondered if the neighbors could hear.

I struggled out of his grasp and shut the front door before turning on him with a shhh-ing motion. "You remember everything?"

Knight nodded, almond-shaped eyes suddenly wide with excitement.

"Everything?" I repeated, "Mortis Angelus and you dying and-"

"Everything," he answered, "Why are you surprised?"

I ran a hand through my hair and leaned against the wall, "Because…I don't think Lydia does."

"Hmmm," Knight replied, losing his uncharacteristic hyper enthusiasm in a moment. He scratched the back of his neck and looked back at me through the lenses of his glasses. "I'm not sure why she wouldn't…"

"Before- before things were changed, some guy who could block memories had been working on her…"

"That could be it," he replied, snapping his fingers, "I'm not sure if it's something that could be fixed though. Usually blocks like that come loose on their own, especially with her powers, but if they haven't already then it might be dangerous to force it."

I nodded, it was a relief. I didn't want Lydia to have to remember any of the pain she'd been through.

"Um, sorry for barging in so early," he suddenly offered, "I guess we can all talk about this some other time. I just wanted…I wanted to let you know that I knew and that I was glad, even back there, for what you did. You were a hero, even if the superhero courts didn't agree."

My throat felt froggy, but I blamed it on the early hour. "Thanks."

Knight nodded, moving awkwardly to the door. He left without a backwards glance and I wondered what it'd been like for him to wake up at all. Resurrecting someone from the dead wasn't something I ever wanted to have to mess around with again. A thought came unbidden to my mind; maybe all of this, these strange tempests in time, was meant to be. Of course, when you've changed the future, fate loses its magic.

But for now, I had only one thing to concentrate on, and that was the disheveled woman stumbling into the kitchen to make coffee.

* * *

**AN: I might add an epilogue to this story, but I'm not quite sure yet. Obviously there's a whole backstory on Leopard and Lightning Strike that hasn't been fully explained. In case an epilogue doesn't happen, the basic explanation is that Leopard had a clean record and was determined to break away from his villain roots. His twin sister on the other hand, was determined to make sure he was forced into villainy. They cared very much for each other so she thought her death at the hands of a hero would suffice to get to him. It did. On the other hand, Secondhand manipulated all these events into place by having the Mortis Angelus appear. As for Fintan- his motivations are, as always, a bit of a mystery. Why he let things go that far will be something you'll have to ask him about...though I doubt he'll tell you ;)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! I wouldn't have finished this story without the encouragment from all of you. **

**All time series fans can look forward to a collection of oneshots about Lydia and Warren sometime November/December.**


End file.
